Crackerbox Palace
by NatashaPavlova
Summary: Taylor McKenzie is not really a trouble teen, but when she is sent to a special school for them, she meets a very unusual boy who hears voices and a strange girl she's forced to share a room with. She soon finds she's the only one who can help the boy with his troubles and finds she's rather in love with him when he's better and leaves the school for home.
1. Prologue

**Hi, Started this story a long time ago, thought it'd be fun on here. I really like it and if it's on here I suppose I might update it more. There is a story similar to this one on here, but I don't remember what it's called. I started this on Wattpad. Com, so if you see it on there too, it's me! Hope you like it! The intro's kinda short...**

* * *

Taylor:

I sit in my bedroom on my shared bunk bed and sigh loudly. I miss George, and I can't get him out of my head. I share a room with a girl who's called Midnight. She came to this school because she was nearly driven mad by her parents and their ways of manipulation. I say nearly because she's not really crazy, just slightly mad.

She can be really funny sometimes, and she doesn't make sense most of the time, but over all she's not crazy. She notices my sighing and climbs up the wrong end of the bed to look at me.

"What's wrong, Tay?" she asked smiling her silly smile, "Do you miss Georgie already? he just left, Taylor!"

I looked up at her sadly and chewed my lip, "He was my best friend, Mid!" I said flopping back onto my pillows, "We promised not to leave each other!"

She sighed sympathetically, "I know how you feel," she said climbing up onto my bed, "Richie and I are like that too."

Richard Starkey is Midnight's best friend, and he was George's room mate. He had OCD, so he likes to keep things very clean. Midnight has a little crush on him, but he's totally oblivious to it most of the time.

"I know you and Richie are like that!" I said with a groan. I turned over and put my face in my pillow. It still smelled like him. We slept in each others room sometimes when he got scared, and I wondered how I'd get to sleep anymore without him, "I want George back!" I said from my pillow.

Midnight laughed and messed with the trinkets and candy I have on the small wall bookshelf I have hanging at the end of my bed, "Well you can hang out with me and Richie if you like." she said as she stuffed one of my Hershey kisses that George had given me before he left into her mouth.

I sighed and took one too. It tasted good, but the memories of eating them with George came back and I felt like crying. Midnight put her hand on my shoulder and I sighed again before she got off my bed.

Mike Nesmith, my cousin and the reason I was at this school, came in and looked at me. He was a care taker at this place, and he got me a spot here because my parents split and neither of them wanted me, so in a way I suppose I am a troubled teen.

"Taylor," he said nervously, "Uh, The headmaster would like to see you."

I nodded and climbed off my bed to see what the head master wanted. As I walked i thought about every waking second of Mine and George's friendship, and this is how it went...


	2. St Matthew's School for Troubled Youth

My name is Taylor McKenzie, and I am dreading getting out of the black Rolls Royce that brought me here. I knew I had to get out eventually, but I had to abmit this place intimidated me. It intimidated me because I was only 15, and I was already on my own, My parents went through a nasty divorse and they both decided neither of them wanted me. So here I was at a new school my cousin got me into. It wasn't any old school either, it was St. Matthew's School for Troubled Youth.

"Miss, we're here," my driver said. I snapped out of my dream-like state.

"Uh-Thanks," I said before taking a deep breath and getting out of the car. I get my bags out of the trunk and set them on the curb to look at the map provided in my pamphlet. I was supposed to meet Mike at my dorm room to meet my room mate. I located the dormatories on the map and grabbed my bags before heading in that direction.

I got lost a few times, but eventually I found my room and went inside. It was decorated in photos of a blonde girl and four other boys who appeared to be in a band. There was a bunk bed on the far wall. The bottom bunk was covered in colorful blankets and a lot of pillows with flowers and stars on them. There was a desk lamp cliped to one of the posts that held up the top bunk near the pillow on the bed. There was a lot of photos on the wall by the bed of the girl and the four boys together and smiling. I figured those boys were the girl's friends.

The top bunk however was the total oopposite of the bottom. It was bare and the walls were bare, so I fured it was mine. I threw my duffel bag in the corner and looked around again. There was a desk in the corner with a desk chair to match. Next to the desk was a book shelf full of books. I looked at all of them and sighed.

"At least we'll heve _somethingI _in common..." I muttered as someone cleared their throat. I turned around to see a boy with dark hair that fell in his eyes and dark eyes to match. He looked somewhat upset, so I stepped toward him.

"Are you alright?" I asked him. He took in a small gasp and stared at me. I opened my mouth to say something else, but he ran down the hall and around the corner before I could get anything else out. I watched him run away and sighed when I saw Mike walking down the hall with a blonde girl who was walking backwards while she jabbered at him. He looked like her was only half listening to her as they approache me. Mike smiled at me and handed me some more pamphlets.

"So you got in alright?" he asked smiling his sarcastic smile.

"No," I said, barely holding in my grin. He chuckled and slapped my shoulder playfully.

"Anyway," he said, pulling hte blonde girl forward, "This is your room mate Midnight."

"Midnight." she repeated with a silly grin. I giggled lightly as she bounced over to her bed and picked up a carmera. She snapped a picture of me and cackled madly. I gotta say she was kinda freacking me out, and i was near horrified when Mike gave me a sarcastic wave, and left the room.

Midnight looked at me, now curiously, "What did you do to George?" she asked after a few minutes of staring at one another.

"Who's George?" i asked frowning. She sat up and grinned madly. She patted the seat next to her and I sat down hesitantly.

She came closer and whispered in my ear; "He's George."

I pulled back quickly and frowned, "I know that, but I've never met anyone called George."

"He said you talked to him." Midnight said as she chewed her cheek.

"That's when it dawned on me, "Oh, was he the one looked upset?" I asked. Midnight nodded, then shook her head, and then confused me further by shrugging as she got up off her bed.

I frowned and scratched the back of my head, slightly confused, "So why's he here? How's he a "Troubled Youth"?" I asked. Midnight turned around slowly and sighed.

"He..." Midnight stopped when two boys walked in. One with ginger brown hair and rown eyes. He had a beak like nose, and a sarcastic smirk. The other had brown hair and hazel eyes. he had chubby cheeks and a charming smile on his face, "Oh, Hi Paul, hi John." Midnight waved and bit her lip.

I looked between the two boys and the photos on the wall. THey were the same people, and I recognized one of the boys as George in the photos too.

"So who's the new bird?" Paul asked as he sat down on Midnight's bed next to me.

"My name's Taylor McKanzie." I said reaching for my duffel bag as I stood up. I started to unpack my things.

"I'm Paul, and this is John." Paul said pointing to the boy who was snooping through my book bag. He dumped out it's contents and looked at everything.

"Hey!" I said snatching the now empty bag from him, "That is mine!" I tried to grab my things form him, but he was too fast for most of it. He got his hands on my candy that my uncle had given me for my trip.

"Hey Paulie!" John said, "You know who would love this chocolate?"

"Nobody," Paul said, "Because it's Taylor's candy."

"BUt George loves Candy!" John protested. I watched them argue until finally Midnight jum[ed in.

"Guys," she said, "Just stop it! John put the candy back!"

"But Mid!" he complained ,"What about Geor-"

"I'll give some to George the next time I see him, Alright!?" I said aggrivated by them.

"Oh," JOhn said standing up. He looked like he might burst into tears at any second, "Ok, then. It was noce to meet you Taylor." he said slowly as he walked out of the room with Paul following close behind him. I suddenly felt bad for snapping at him.

"Don't feel bad Tay!" Midnight said as she plopped down in the desk chair, "John's just _really_ sensitive. Be glad you didn't make him mad."

"Ok, so what about Paul?" I asked as I put bed sheets on my matress. It was the top bunk, so this was easier said than done.

"His Mum died a couple of years ago, and he went into a deep depression. His dad sent him here until he gets over it."

"Nobody should have to be forced to get over something like that." I said as I finished making up my bed.

Midnight didn't respond as I got off my bed and put my clothes away. I finished unpacking quickly and Midnight said she was gonna go see some guy called Richie and that she'd send George to get his candy while she was there.

I hoped she didn't mean that though. He ran away from me last time, and I didn't really want to make things worse. I yawned widely and decided I needed a nap after my long day of traveling.

I climbed into my bed and curled up under the covers. I closed my eyes and went to sleep easily.


	3. Hershey Kisses

I woke up what felt like minutes, but was really hours later by my blanket gently beng pulled back. Someone poked my cheek and I opened my eyes to see a pair of dark eyes watching me. I sat up quickly, hitting my head on the cieling. I rubbed my sore head and frowned at the person who now sat at the end of my bed.

"Uh," I said flipping my light on, "Oh, George, Hi."

"Hi," he said shyly, "Erm, Midnight said you had candy."

I looked at him for a second then we both climbed down from my bed. I icked up my book bag and pulle dout my baggy of chocolates. I held it out to him and he gingerly and pulled out a Hershey Kiss.

He unwrapped it and popped it in his mouth. I took one for my self and got a few more out for hiim before puttin ghte baggy back in my book bag.

He had a couple more pieces af candy before he sat down on Midnight's bed. I sat down next to him and watched him curiously.

"So," he said quietly, "what's your name?'

"Taylor," I said biting my lip, "Taylor McKenzie."

"Well then Taylor McKenzie," George said, "Why're you here? You seem normal enough to me."

"Oh, my cousin got me a spot here. My parents split and I didn't have anywhere else to go." I said with a sigh.

"Oh," George said. He seemed so sad and I was becoming more and more curious at why he was here as well, "Thanks for the kisses." he said, instantly turning a bright shade of red for what he'd said.

"You're welcome, George," I said with a giggle, "I have plenty if you ever want any more...Candy I mean."

He giggled for the first time I've met him. He smiled at me and I bit my lip as Midnight came in with a short boy with peircing blue eyes and a big nose.

"Hi Tay!" she said loudly, "I see Georgie found you."

George looked at me shyly, then got up quickly and left the room. I frowned slightly and Midnight shrugged.

The boy who was with her was running around the room putting things away. I watched him as he picked up my book bag and hung it up on a hook by the door.

"Uh, who's he?" I asked pointing to him.

Midnight looked at me blankly, "That's Richie," she said like I was already supposed to know that, "He's George's room mate."

I nod my understanding and watch as Midnight puts her hand on Richie's shoulder and stops him from cleaning our room.

"Why's he here then?" I asked with a sigh.

"He's a neat freak," she said simply as Richie sits down cross-legged in the floor, "His parents were messy people when he was little, so he came here because he doesn't like messes."

I nidded again and he looked at me curiously, "George said you talked to him." he said plainly.

"Yeah, but I don't see why that's such a big deal." I said shrugging.

"Nobody besides me and Midnight and John and Paul talk to him." he said being very calm and quiet.

"Why not?" i asked, "He seemed alright to me."

"Well he's a bit strange compared to the other students here." Midnight said with a shrug.

"How's that?" I asked. There was suddenly a loud bell sounding somewhere in the hall and Richie and Midnight got up and left the room. I frowned, because I had no idea what was going on.

Ten minutes later, Mike popped his head in, "Are you coming to supper or not?" he asked.

"I didn't know that's what was going on," I said shrugging.

Mike chuckled, "Sorry Taylor," he said as I got up and followed him down the hall. We walked in mostly silence until he broke it, "You should find somebody to show you around ya know." he said.

"Can't you show me around Michael?" I asked, not really wanting to spend any more time than I had to with Midnight.

"Sorry shotgun," Mike said as we entered a big building labeled 'Dining Room', "I have too much to do to show you around."

"Ok, fine," I said, "What about this George person Midnight and Richie talked about?"

"What about him?" Mike asked with a shrug, "You've met him from what they told me."

"Yeah I did, but everytime I try and find out why he's here something interrupts." I told him with a sigh.

"Oh," Mike said looking around the dining room for a place for me to sit, "Why don't you go sit down over there next to him while everybody waits for the food to be served? You might learn something."

I sighed and watched him walk off before I approached the seat next to George. I sat down and fiddled with the ring on my middle finger for a minute. I looked over at George and he looked at me at the exact same time.

His eyes got wide and he gasped again like the first time I saw him. He bit his lip nervously and looked at the table infront of him.

"Hi George," I said quietly. I had no idea why I was being so shy towards him, but I didn't want to frighten him away again.

"Hi," he responded without looking up, "Why are you sitting next to me?" he asked.

"Well Mike told me to sit here because I was asking him about you." I said, knowing it sounded strange.

He looked up at me quickly, "What did you ask?" he asked looking worried.

"I only asked why you were here is all." I said shrugging.

"What did he tell you?" he asked biting his lip nervously.

I frowned, "He didn't tell me anything. He just told me to sit next to you and maybe you might tell me." I said shrugging.

He nodded aa the food was being served. I don't think I'd ever seen so much food in my life, and George seemed to notice. He chuckled at my reaction to the food in front of us and I grinned at hearing it.

We started eating our meal, and I tried to go back to our conversation, but he seemed to be preoccupied with his thoughts.

"George?" I asked putting a hand on his shoulder. He snapped his attention back to me, and smiled. I was slightly taken aback by him, and the boy and girl sitting across from us seemed surprised too.

"How did you do that?" the boy asked. I looked at him and frowned.

"Do what?" I asked as if I done something wrong.

"You made him smile." The girl said staring at George, who's smile had faded, "He never smiles."

"That's kinda sad," I muttered. George didn't say anything else after that and he didn't seem to acknowledge my presents until after supper.

I was walking back to my dorm room, or at least trying to, when he caught up to me.

"Do you need help getting back?" he asked shyly. I looked at him for a second and nodded slowly, "Your room's this way." he pointed in the opposite direction and grabbed my hand.

We walked hand in hand to the dormatories and when we got to my room, he let go and turned to walk away.

"Wait George!" I said startling hm slightly, "Um, I just wanna say thanks for lking me back."

He nodded and smiled a small smiled before turning around again. I pulled his hand again and he turned back around again.

"Uh, I have a question," I said scratching the back of my head awkwardly. He nodded and I bit my lip, "Why are you here? I mean you seem alright to me, and I just can't see why you'd belong here."

George looked at the floor for a second before stepping forward and got close to my ear; "I hear voices in my head..."

He pulled back and I looked at him for a second. I felt somewhat bad for him, but I felt like I was staring at him. He looked uncomfortable, and I didn't know what to do. When he started to hurry away I didn't pulled him back, I just let him go.

I went into my room and went straight to bed. When I woke up the next morning, Midnight was jumping and dancing around to some music that was playing. I sat up in bed and once again hit my head on the cieling.

I groaned and rubbed my head as I got down from my bed. MIdnight smiled at me as I got some clothes out and went to take a shower. I came back dressed and clean, and Midnight said she waited for me so she could show me to the dining room.

I nodded, and remembered it was Saturday, so I didn't start any classes until Monday. Before we left I grabbed a few pieces of candy in case I ran into george, knowng it would be awkward. I hoped it would help it not be so much. We walked to the dining room together, and I came to know more about Midnight, and she didn't seem so crazy anymore.

When we walked in, I saw Mike and waved. he waved back and pointed toward the corner of the dining room. I looked and saw george sitting by himself and bit my lip.

"Listen, Midnight, I'm gonna go talk to somebody." I said biting my lip. She smiled and nodded before hurrying off to sit with Richie and John and Paul.

I walked up to George and tapped his shoulder. He jumped and spun around in his seat. I smiled and sat down next to him.

"Um, Why do you wanna sit with me?" he asked as he looked down into his bowl of cereal. I shrugged and made myself a bowl of cereal.

"I dunno," I said, "But I brought you some more candy if you want it." I held out two more Hershey Kisses. He looked at them and took one.

He opened it and ate it with a grin. I smiled and ate the other one, "I was wondering, George if you wanted to show me around today." I said, hoping he'd say yes.

He looked at me and frowned, "Why do you want me to show you around?" he asked making a face.

"I like you George," I said shrugging, "You're nice, and I don't really want to stend my day with Midnight."

George chuckled, "Alright, I'll show you around." he seemed happy as we quickly finished our breakfast and went on our way.


	4. The Frog Prince and the Goose Girl

"And where's here?" I asked as Gerge and I walked toward a big, old-fashioned building.

"This is the Library," he said, still being very shy around me. We walked inside and George put a finger to his lips. I nodded and gaped at the huge interier of the building. The book shelves were floor to ceiling and covered in books. I let out an involuntary gasp and George looked over at me.

"Do you read alot?" he whispered. I looked over at him and nodded. He grinned and took my hand before pulling me through the big library. I giggled as we stopped near a bookcase of old hard back books.

I ran my hand along the spines of the beautiful books. They were all Fiarytales like "Sleeping Beauty" and "Snow White and the Seven Dwarves", and George bit his lip as he pulled out a big heavy book and handed it to me.

"That one's my favorite," he said moving closer as I opened the book to the title page. "Grimm Fairytales" is what it said. I grinned and looked over at him.

"Mine too," I said in a whisper. It wasn't until then that I realized how close he was standing. He turned a slight shade of pink, but neither of us moved. I moved my gaze between his eyes and his mouth. He swallowed hard and looked down at the book in my hands.

"Which story do you like best?" he asked turning to the first story titled, "The Frog Prince". I shrugged and watched as he took the book out of my hands and sat down at one of the big oak tables. I sat down next to him and he pointed to the title.

"I like this one the best," he said. We both read the story in silence for a few minutes and when we finished I frowned.

"How come the frog turned into the prince after the princess threw him against the wall?" I asked making a face, "I never understood that." I took the book from him and looked for one of my favorites.

George shrugged, "I dunno, but it's my favorite because the frog can be happy too, even if he is a really a prince." he said, becoming shy again.

I nodded in agreement and found my favorite before sliding the book back in front of him.

"The Goose-Girl"." he said the title, "You like this one?" he looked over at me and I nodded.

"Yeha, My mum used to read it to me when I was little." I said watching him carefully. He read the stoory quickly and when he finished he looked up at me and nodded.

"That's a good one, I can see why you like it" he whispered. He looked at his watch, "hey do you wanna go get some lunch?"

I hadn't even thought about how hungry I was until he mention it. George took my hand and I grabbed the book we'd been reading. He checked ot out for me and we went to the Dining Room for lunch.

We got our sandwiches, some chips, and a fruit cup before going to sit outside at the picnic tables.

"So," I said biting into my sandwich, "Tell me about these voices you hear."

George froze in his place and looked at me blankly.

"Y-You don't have to if you don't want to," I said reassuringly, "I'm just curious is all."

George swallowed hard and nodded, "Well there's two of them." he said, "And sometimes they're really mean and scary."

"Do you hear them all the time?" I asked trying to sound confident and not frightened for him.

"Not all the time, but alot of it." George said looking a thim plate of food, "I don't now, and I haven't since breakfast."

I nodded, "What do they say?" I asked chewing my cheek curiously.

"They just try and convinse me to do things mostly." George said shrugging.

"That sounds terrifying," I said, I myself now looking at my food.

"Inly sometimes," George shrugged again and got back to eating his lunch. I found I was no longer hungry.

After we finished lunch, george and I walked around for a bit. We ended up in the gardens and George seemed like nothing was wrong. He grabbed my hand suddenly and pulled me over to a big Magnolia tree.

I grinned at him and let go of his hand before staring to climb the tree. I carefull climbed as high as I could before looking down at him with a grin. I giggled and he waved up at me. I tried to wave back, but I nearly fell out. He laughed and continued to watch me.

"Are you coming up?" I caled down to him.

He shook his head, "No, I'm no good at tree climbing." he said. I shrugged and climbed back down. I slipped a little bit on the last branch, but George caught me and we both fell to the ground.

"Sorry George," I said getting up off if him.

He sat up and brushed the leaves and grass out of his hair, "That's alright Taylor." he said with a light giggle.

We both leaned against the tree trunk and George looked over at me. I looked back at him and smiled. I picked up his hand and his fingers played with the ring on my middle finger. We both stared off into space for a few minutes until the boy and the girl from supper the night before walked up.

"Oh look," the girl said, "It's the new girl and the freak."

"Hey!" I said snapping my attention to them, "He's not a freak!"

"Aw look!" the boy said, "She has a crush on little Georgie!"

"Go away Derek!" George said calmly. I looked over at him and saw his cheeks were red either from anger or embarrassment.

"Aw, Derek look," the girl said with a cackle, "He likes her too!"

"I'm warning you two!" George said through gritted teeth, "Go away!"

"What're you gonna do about it if we don't?" Derek asked crossing his arms over his chest. George huffed and shot up off the ground.

I followed behind him as he stomped up to Derek. I grabbed his arm.

"George don't!" I said trying to pull him back, "You're just gonna get into trouble!"

"You better listen to your girlfriend, Georgie." the girl said with a shrill laugh.

George pulled his arm out of my grasp and Derek cocked an eyebrow at him.

"George, please!" I begged, grabbing his hand. He finally turned back around to face me and Derek and the girl laughed as they walked away.

George was silent as he sat back down under the tree. I sat next to him and he took my hand again.

"George?" I asked looking sideways at him. He looked back at me and swallowed hard. He strained a smile and gave my hand a squeeze. I sighed and put down on his shoulder, "Who're they?" I asked quietly. George rested his cheek against the top of my head as I pulled my knees to my chest.

"They're Derek and Alicia Johnson." he said with a sigh, "Brother and sister; they're here because they witnessed their parent's murder."

"Whoa," I muttered, Why do they pick on you?"

George shrugged, "I'm easy to pick on I suppose." he muttered back. I looked up at him and he stroked the hair out of my face and sighed again. I gave him a small smile before he cleared his throat and stood up. I frowned as he pulled me up with him.

"It's getting late, we should be getting back to our rooms." he said keeping his gaze on his feet. I nodded and took his hand in mine. His thumb stroked the back of my hand lightly as we started back toward the dormatories.

When we got there, I opened my door and walked inside, pulling him along with me. I climbed half way up the latter to my bed and sat down. George looked at me blankly and I cocked an eyebrow at him. He yawned and we continued to look at each other.

"Are you tired?"i asked him. He shook his head and we went back to looking at each other.

"Do you have anymore chocolate?" he asked. I nodded and climbed the rest of the way up to my bed. He followed me and sat down at the end of my bed.

I picked up my baggy of chocolates, and handed it to him. He pulled out a few pieces of candy handed in eto me as he leaned against the railing of the top bunk. We ate our candy and watched each for a while.

"Do you ever get scared when you're by yourself?" he asked as he played with the silver wrapping.

"Sometimes I suppose." I said with a shrug. he took a deep breath suddenly and crawled up next to me, "Do you?"

He nodded and I leaned back against his shoulder, "I'm always scared when I'm alone." he put his arm over my shoulder and I put mine over his waist.

"I don't get scared, but I don't like being alone too much," I said cuddling his chest.

George rested his chin on the top of my head and sighed.

"How do you ignore the voices?" I asked him.

"I don't," he said plainly.

"Well maybe you should try," I said looking up at him.

"Ok," he said looking back, "But what would I do?"

"Think of something else," I suggested.

"What should I think about?"

"I dunno, What's your favorite color?" I asked biting my lip curiously

George chuckled, "Purple; what's yours?" he asked.

I giggled lightly, "Green and orange," I said, "Now back to you."

He nodded, "Ok then, the next time I hear them I'll think about Purple." he said. I suddenly felt very sleepy and he noticed it, "I better get to my room."

I sat up and let him down from my bed. He smiled at me before he left the room. I durled up under my covers and went to sleep,


	5. Voices in the Laundry Room

I didn't see George for about a week, and even though In only knew him for a day I found myself missing him.

On the next Saturday, I was going to the laundry room to wash some clothes. I t was late and the laundry room was in the basement that looked like one of those places criminals hide out in.

I was putting my clothes in the washer when I heard sniffles coming form the far corner. I turned around slowly and looked around. The sniffles continued and I took a step toward the dark corner. I crouch down slowly and suddenly realized who it was crying int he corner.

I tugged on his arm until he was out of the corner and he wrapped his arms around me. He sobbed into my chest and I stroked his hair comfortingly and kissed the top of his head.

"George, what's wrong?" I cooed in his ear, "Is it the voices?" He nodded and I gave him a comforting squeeze.

"They're just voices, George," I said to him, "They arn't gonna hurt you." I rested my cheek against his head and he took a shaky breath.

When he stopped crying he pulled back and leaned his back against the wall. I sat next to him and put my arms over his shoulders, and we leaned against each other.

"Are you alright now?" I asked quietly. He looked at me and sighed.

"I think so," he said. He looked somewhat embarrassed about crying like he had, "They're gone now."

I nodded, "Listen, don't go anywhere," I said. He nodded as I stood up, "I'm just gonna finish this." I finished my laundry and I heard George whimpering and muttering about Purple and Orange. I turned the washer on and turned back around to him. He buried his face in my neck and wrapped his arms back around me,

"George," I said sympathetically, "I thought you said they were gone."

"They came back, Taylor," George's voice wavered slightly and I held him tighter.

"It's alright George," I said. He pulled back from me and I wiped his face lightly.

"I don't wanna be alone," he said, a couple tears falling onto his cheeks.

"OK," I said reassuringly, "You can stay in my room with me alright?" He nodded and stood up. I got up with him and wrapped my arm around his waist. he walked upstairs and went into my dorm room.

Midnight was still awake and reading the book George had checked out for me.

"HI TAY!" she said loudly. She startled George slightly and I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Don't be so loud, Mid," I said as I got out some pajamas and changed quickly. When I looked back to George, he had his eyes closed and his cheeks were slightly red, "Are you alright George?"

He opened his eyes and looked at me, "Yeah, you were...um changing clothes."

I giggled, suddenly realizing that I'd just undressed in front of him. I turned slightly pink and bit my lip slightly embarrassed.

Midnight cleared her throat and George snapped his gaze to the floor. I scratched the back of my head awkwardly.

George finally started to climb up onto my bed, and I followed behind him as Midnight snickered. Midnight turned off her light and it became very dark instantly. I felt George stiffen next to me, and I grabbed his hand comfortingly. He took a deep breath and relaxed a bit.

We were side by side and I was starting to feel a bit awkward when George cleared his throat nervously.

"So thinking about purple didn't help?" I asked biting my lip.

"Naw," he said, awkwardly stroking my hand, "But I'm glad you showed up."

I thought about this, and wondered why he was glad I showed up. I turned over to looked at him and put my arm under my cheek to sort of prop myself up, "Well maybe you should think of something else." I suggested. He shrugged and sighed lightly.

"I dunno," he said shyly, "What could I think about?"

"Hmm," I said, "What's your favorite song?" I slung my arm over him and he did the same.

He giggled, "I have alot of those, Taylor," he said, "Anything more specific?"

"Maybe you should think about something really important to you; some thing you care about."

George bit his lip and looked thoughtful for a second. Our gaze locked on each other and he stroked my cheek sweetly. He leaned down closer and his lips barely touched mine when Midnight groaned loudly, starlting George away.

"Will you two stop talking!?" she begged. George chuckled nervously and i closed my eyes in slight embarrassment.

"Sorry, Mid," I whispered, "Anyway, is there anything you might be able to think about?"

"I dunno," he said again. I rolled my eyes and he chuckled, "I really don't!"

"SHH!" Midnight said exageratedly. We bit back our giggles and George had to put his hand over his mouth to do so.

"Try thinking about-"

"I never hear them when I'm with you," he cut me off in a whisper.

"Well then," I said cuddling up to him, "We'll have to be around each other more."

George pulled me closer and I put my head on his shoulder and sighed. He rubbed my arm softly and I fell asleep in his arms.


	6. The Beatles

_George:_

I watched Taylor fall asleep and I couldn't help but notice how pretty she was while she slept. I thought she was pretty anyway, but it was magnified when she slept.

I brushed the hair off her face and she cuddled farther into me. I smiled to myself and planted a kis son her forehead.

I started thinking maybe it was a cocionisidence that I didn't hear the voices when I was with her, but I pushed those thoughts back. I wanted them to go away when she was around; I wanted it to mean something. I wanted to be friends with Taylor more than anything.

She was nice to me and I liked her a lot. I could be normal around her without having to worry about the voices in my head.

I continued to watch Taylor sleep for a bit before slipping into sleep myself.

_Taylor: _I woke up early the next morning with george's arm over my waist. I was faceing away from him, but my head was still on his shoulder. I turned over to face him and saw he was still asleep.

He moved his arm from my waist and clutched it to his chest, I brushed the fringe out of his face and let my hand trail down his cheek and onto both his hands. He fingers wrapped around mine, and I smiled at him.

I sighed and kissed the tip of his nose before getting down from my bed. Midnight was already gone to do whatever it was she did on Sundays. I took my time getting up and brushed my teeth before going to take a shower. I hoped George would be alright, and when I came back, fully dressed and clean, I was met by Mike standing infront of my door.

"Taylor," he said sterny, "Will you please explain to me why George is asleep in your bed?"

I bit my lip, "Well I found him in the laundry room last night and he was scared and upset so I et his stay in my room last night," I said quickly, "Is that such a bad thing?"

Mike crossed his arms over his chest and cocked a disapproving eyebrow at me,"Yes, Taylor," he said "Boys aren't aloud in the girl's bedrooms."

"Mike he was scared!" I said trying to persuade him out of being cross, "I couldn't just leave him there!"

MIke sighed and his arms dropped to his sides, "Alright, fine, I won't tell anyone," he said, "But no more rule breaking, alright?"

I nodded and went into my room where George was still sleeping. I didn't know whether to leave him alone or wake him up as I brushed out my hair.

I started humming as I did so and when I finished I found George was sitting up on my bed watching me.

"Morning George," I said with a smile. he climbed down off the top bunk and wrapped his arms around me in a hug. I happily hugged him back and he sighed.

"Morning Taylor," he responded in a sleepy voice, "Thank you forletting me stay here,"

"It's fine," I said as he pulled away from me, "I wouldn't have wanted to be alone either."

"Um, I'm gonna go get a changed into somefresh clothes, I'll come back if you want me to." he said after a minute of silence.

I bit my lip, "Could I come with you? I don't really like waiting..." i said. He nodded and I grabbed my book bag before following him down stairs to his floor. We went up to a door and Gorge walked into his room with me following behind him.

Midnight and Richie were sitting on the extremely clean floor talking while George went digging for something to wear.

He pulled out a black t shirt and a pair of blue jeans and pulled his shirt over his head. He started to undress the rest of the way and I turned around before he went any farther.

Midnight seemed unphased by what was going on, and she carried on with her conversation with Richie like nothing was going on.

"Taylor?" George asked, suddenly realizing he'd done the same thing I'd done to him last night, "Sorry about that..."

I turned around slowly, feeling the heat in my cheeks rising. He was just as red and he bit his lip nervously, "S'okay, I did the same thing..."

We both looked at the floor and Midnight startled me out of my nervous embarrassed state, "Taylor, can you go with me to see the Beatles perform tonight?" she asked tapping my shoulder vigorously.

"who're the Beatles?" I asked frowning. George stepped forward and smiled awkwardly.

"We're a band," he said sheepishly, "Me, Ringo, John, and Paul."

"Ringo?" I asked. Richie raised his hand and got up from the floor.

"That'd be me," he said smiling a goofy smile, "Ringo Starr. Midnight calls me by my real name."

"Oh," I said with a nod, "Sure I'll go with you Mid. When do you play?"

"Tonight after supper, "George said, "Mr. Nesmith set it all up for us."

I nodded again and George stepped forward again, "We have to go practice now, do you want to come with me and watch?"

I grinned and he took my hand before grabbing his guitar and walking out of his room. He laced his fingers with mine as we walked outside and over to the Dining Room.

Upon entering, I saw that John and Paul were already there tuning up. George sat me down in the front of them and walked over to Paul and John. I watched him sit down and pull out his Gretsch guitar. He started to tune it as Ringo came bounding in and sitting behind a drum kit.

He banged on them for a second and suddenly Paul counted off and they went into a song. I watched as george expertly played chord after chord on his guitar. I was rather impressed by his talent and he winked at me just as Paul started to sing.

"She was just 17, you know what I mean..." Paul sang over the music. I turned my attention to him and watched as he bleted the words.

Their sound was incredable and I enjoyed every second of their playing. I clapped and cheered when they finished each song, and George smiled and laughed at me.

They played a few more and I thought they were done until George hit a chord on his guitar and sarted to sing; "You'll never know how much I really love you..." I watched, hipnotized by his words as he went on, "You'll never how much I really care..."

I loved the way he sounded when he sang. It was rough and soft at the same time, and his hard accent only made it four million times better. I never expected him to be able to sing so well and it only made me want to get closer to him.

"I'm in love with you, ooh ooh ooh-ooh,.." he finished the song with a grin and that was the song I cheered the loudest for. He smiled non stop as he put his guitar away and I was glad he was happy. He just seemed sad and upset all the time, and I suddnely had the urge to make his smile come out.

When his guitar was put away he walked over to me and grinned; "Do you wanna go for a walk with me?" he asked hopefully. I grinned and nodded enthusiastically. He took my hand in his and I grabbed my book bag before we left.


	7. Wet in a White T-Shirt

**OK, so this is where the new updates start. I've put up a couple more than this on Wattpad. Com, so look there if you want more. I'm called PickleGirl58.**

* * *

We ended up walking off campus and through the woods.

We ended up at a creek with a bridge and a small waterfall. We walked across the bridge and found a big white gazebo. There were little pink and yellow flowers growing on vines around the posts and I couldn't help but think how pretty it was.

I let go of George's hand and walked into it and looked around. George followed me in and sat down on the bench that was built in along the walls.

I giggled and spun around. He cocked an eyebrow at me and laughed.

"What?" I asked stopping to look at him confused. He only laughed harder at me.

"You're just..."

"Strange?" I asked sitting down next to him. I crossed my arms over my chest and pretended to be mad at him. He quickly apologized and tried to get me to loom at him, but I refused.

"Taylor," He groaned and put hand on my shoulder, "Please, I'm sorry! I didn't mean that!"

I looked at him with a smirk and I pecked his cheek quickly. He blushed instantly and started to stutter.

"You didn't hurt my feelings George," I said giggling. He frowned and then turned away, "As, you can't do it to me after I just did it to you!"

He laughs and turned around to face me. I rolled my eyes and we walked out of the gazebo to the creek. I immediately Sat down and rolled my pants up to my knees. I gave George a smile before I got into the creek.

"C'mon," I said waving him over. He shook his head.

"It's September!" he said shaking his head, "I'd rather not catch pneumonia."

I made a face at him, "You won't catch pneumonia, Geo." He shrugged and I smirked before I splashed a bit I water at him, "Please?" He shook his head and giggled. I splashed at him again and He kicked water me.

"Stop it Tay," he said with an unamused tone. I shook my hea

d and splashed more at him. He moaned and rolled up his jeans before he wrapped in and splashed an immense amount of water at me, getting my hair wet. I laughed and splashed at him some more.

We splashed for a while before George's eyes got wide and he stopped. I stopped too and suddenly remembered I'd put on a white shirt this morning.

I quickly ran behind a tree and pulled my shirt off. I quickly rang it out and dried it the best I could before George peaked behind the tree.

"Um, we should be getting back." He said as I pulled my shirt back over my head. I nodded and he offered his hand to me shyly, like I'd reject him and walk on. I smiled at him and took it before I started to pull him along.

As we walked, we laughed and talked to each other. As we got back on campus it started pouring down rain. I gasped as I was re-drenched in water. I dreaded the fact that my shirt was extremely see through when wet. I put my arms over my chest as George and I hurried toward our dorm building. I walked up to my room quickly with George following me. I grabbed a new shirt before I hurried into the bathroom and changing, aware this time that George was present this time.

When I came back he was silently standing against the wall while Midnight held up the conversation. He was very vulnerable looking and I wondered why. When he squeezed his eyes shut I thought maybe his voices had come back.

"George," I said gently putting my hand on his shoulder. He suddenly wrapped me in a tight hug. I frowned slightly and hugged him back, "You alright?" I felt him nod against my shoulder and then he sighed and pulled away. Midnight had stopped talking and was watching us with a smirk.

"Hey, Tay," she said, "Do you still have chocolate?"

"You don't need chocolate before dinner." I said as George gave me a hopeful look. I grinned at him and nodded slightly. He grinned and I picked up my backpack and grabbed his hand. We walked together to the dining hall eating Hershey kisses as we walked.


	8. The Fight in the Dining Hall

**Thank you RollingBeatle for the review.**

George and I went into the Dining Hall for dinner, and we found we were a bit early. On weekends, dinner was served whenever you showed up. The bell was just there to remind you of the meal.

George and I sat down in the back of the dining hall and George took another piece of candy before I took the bag from him.

"You'll spoil your dinner," I scolded in a joking motherly way. He scrunched his nose up and ate the last Hershey kiss as more people filed into the dining room. George and I talked about silly little childish things and I liked to make him laugh. I could tell he hadn't done a whole lot of it in his life, so I tried hard to make his smile come onto his face.

By the time we got our food, we were laughing and giggling so hard we didn't notice until Derek and Alicia sat down in front of us, most likely to cause trouble.

"Hey Freak," Alicia said with a smirk. I jerked my leg to bump into George's as he glared at them. He looked at me and I shook my head and he looked down at his plate.

"What are you and your girlfriend ignoring us now?" Derek asked. George was forcing himself not to look at them and I was having a hard time not reaching across the table and slapping their smirks off their faces. Why were they so mean to poor George?

That was when they turned their attention onto me, "So, Derek and I found out why you're here." Alica said with a large smug smile. I looked at them blankly. I seriously had no idea what they were talking about.

"What?" I made a face at them and George looked at me like he didn't know either.

"You, miss McKenzie have some serious problems," Derek tisked. I cocked and eyebrow at him.

"Everyone here has problems moron," I rolled my eyes and looked at my plate of Spaghetti and Meatballs.

"Not as bad as yours," Derek said, "Did she tell you, Freak?"

"I swear if you call him that again I will-"

"Ah-ah-ah," Alicia said shaking her head, "Keep your temper down. We don't want the whole school knowing that you're a whore do we?"

My eyes got wide and George's did too. He looked at me with a slightly frightened expression. I gasped and shook my head.

"That's not true!" I said quickly, "George, it's not!"

"Oh sure it is!" Alicia said, "Don't you remember how you slept with every guy where you're from?" My breath caught in my throat and I felt the tears welling up.

"That's not even possible!" I said, "I lived in New York!" George got up quickly and I gasped. He was staring at me and I didn't know what to do.

"George, it's not true!" I pleaded. He gulped and suddenly walked toward the bandstand. I gasped and he looked back at me as the tears filled my eyes. He's expression changed to something of rage as I turned and ran out of the Dining Hall.

I ran to my dorm and shut the door quickly. I took a deep breath and wiped my face.

"Great, now I've lost the only friend I had here." I said as more tears started to flow. Sure I had Midnight, but she was different than George. I had to spend time with her most of the time, and George was eay to talk to.

What was I going to do now?


	9. French and Algebra Homework

I was sitting on my bed a few hours later, remembering that George's band was supposed to play. I felt terrible for missing it until I remembered George didn't like me anymore.

I sighed and leaned back on Midnight's bed as the door was pushed open. It was Midnight with Ringo. I smiled a small smile at them and Midnight bit her lip.

"Um, Tay, Mr. Nesmith want to talk to you." she said rocking from heal to toe nervously. I sighed an middle before I got up an walked out the door. I walked downstairs to Mike's office.

when I arrived I gulped and knocked on the door, wondering how much trouble I was in. I heard Mike's call to let me in and I slowly opened the door to see George sitting in on of the chair in front of Mike's desk with his head bowed. I bit my lip and sat down in the seat next to him.

"Taylor," Mike said, "Can you please recall to me what happened in the Dining Hall thus evening?" I frowned little and shrugged.

"All I know is Derek and Alicia were accusing me of being a who're and then I left." I said looking at my lap.

"So George, does that sound about right?" Mike asked. I looked at George, who nodded and looked up. I gasped lightly when I saw he had a split lip and his left eye was bruised and black.

I knew he didn't really talk, but I really wished he'd say something that cut into the silence.

"Ok, but I'm afraid you and Derek aren't getting off so easily." Mike said sternly. I watched as George nodded again and bit his lip.

"But Mike, Derek and Alicia were the ones doing it!" I said quickly defending poor George before he got a punishment I was nearly sure he didn't deserve.

"Taylor you weren't there," Mike said, "I was forced to break up their fight."

"But-" I gestured to George's black eye. Mike smirked, but I could tell he was trying to hold it back.

"You should have seen Derek," he said before clearing his throat and getting back to seriousness, "but since you hit him first, you'll be spending two weekends in detention."

George sighed and nodded again as he looked back down at his lap. I felt so terrible.

"Mike, it's my fault," I said quickly, "Derek and Alicia were talking to me."

"But George is the one who hit him," Mike said seriously. I sighed and nodded hopelessly.

"Taylor, I'm sorry, but I'm giving you an afternoon in detention because you seemed to have said a few wretched things to Alicia and Derek." He went on.

"But-"

"Don't worry. it's one afternoon and I gave the other two a week." I nodded and took a deep breath before we were told we could go.

I hurried down the hall and George practically after me. He took my hand and turned me around. I found I was pulled into a hug. George sighed and muzzled into my shoulder as I relaxed and hugged him back.

After he let go I walked away from him. He didn't want to be around me anyway.

I went back to my room and got up on my bed. I was upset to say the least. I sat back on my pillows and sighed. why did I miss George so terribly?

George:

I watched Taylor walk away and nearly cried. I liked her very much, I'd admit to having a crush on her if I didn't think she'd tease me for it.

I wondered why she was so upset. perhaps she thought I didn't like her because of what Derek and Alicia Said about her. that was the whole reason I hit Derek in the first place. I never would have hit anybody if I didn't have a good reason. even then I wouldn't do it most of the time, I just didn't like that he made Taylor cry.

I went back to mine and Ringo's room. I hated when I got detention. I didn't get it often, only when I didn't finish my homework.

I sighed and sat on my bed (which was on the bottom bunk) and decided to get my homework for the weekend over with. I opened my French text book and blew the air out of my cheeks. I was terrible at French.

It didn't matter anyway, the voices came back then. I squeezed my eyes shut and thought about my favorite color and Taylor and how she had been so nice to me. I thought about my music and my guitar, but nothing helped. I finally got up and rushed out the door.

"You two Better leave me alone or I'll go and get Taylor." I said as I walked down the hall and up the stairs to go to the third floor.

they didn't listen however, 'We don't care who you go get!' one said.

'Yeah, she doesn't like you remember?' the other said. I stopped short from knocking on the door to Taylor and Midnight's room. we're they right? Did Taylor still want to be my friend?

the door opened suddenly and Taylor looked at me with an astonished look. This time she was hugging me. And it was really tight. She sounded like she was about to start sobbing.

"George what Alicia and Derek said isn't true, I swear!" she said rather quickly as I stood there with my eyes wide, unsure of what to do. I pulled her back as the voices kept on talking, saying nasty things, and she saw the look on my face before pulling me into her room and sitting me down on Midnight's bed.

"You OK?" She asked sitting down next to me. I leaned my head against her shoulder and sighed. the voices were fading and I was rather relieved. She ran her fingers through my hair lightly.

I sat up and looked at her.

"I didn't think what Alicia and Derek said was true, Taylor." I said gently. Taylor gave me a small smile and she kissed my bruised eye gently.

"So I was about to come and ask you if you'd help me with my algebra homework." She said biting her lip. I smirked and picked up her book. she'd barely started and she clearly needed help with the procedure.

"I'll make you a deal," I said with a smirk, "You help me with French and I'll help you with Algebra." Taylor grinned and nodded before we got started.

Taylor:

After George helped me with my terrible Algebra homework I helped him with French. He was terrible and his Liverpudlian accent only made it sound funny. I couldn't help but giggle at him.

"C'mon, Tay I'm failing this subject!" he complained, blushing because I was laughing at him.

"I'm sorry," I said becoming more serious. We started back up and I helped him pronounce the words correctly and we had a simple conversation.

He still sounded funny, but he knew how to ask for the rest room now and could get out of the class if he absolutely needed to.

After that was finished, I picked up my baggie of candy and took a couple pieces before I handed it to George. I noticed I was running low as he took a few and gave the bag back to me. I'll have to get some more soon. George and I talked a bit and we giggled about random things until I moved over closer to George. He slid his arm around me and we leaned back against Midnight's pillows.

"Why'd you hit Derek?" I asked as I buried my nose into his clean smelling shirt.

George sighed and I felt his long fingers move through my long hair, "He made you cry," George said in a childish voice. I couldn't help but giggle at him.

"What?" I asked, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"I don't like it when you cry." He said in a small voice. I looked up at him and he looked slightly nervous. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"You've never seen me cry." I said, certain I'd left the dining hall before I'd bursted into tears.

"Well you looked so sad," George said quietly. He was looking straight ahead absently, "I felt bad for thinking what they were saying was true when you didn't even think twice about what my problems were. I talked to Mike and he told me why you were here. He said the same things you did."

"And?" I asked feeling my cheek squish against my face as I snuggled closer to him.

"And I believe you and him." He said as his hand moved from my hair to my shoulder. I could see his fingers out of the corner of my eye and I felt strange butterflies in my stomach when I saw how long they were. His hands were very...I don't know, attractive, and I found my heart beat pick up a bit when all these thoughts of holding his hand and snuggling with him whenever I could came up.

"George," I choked, My voice cracked a little and I was forced to clear my throat, "I know your voices go away when I'm with you, so I was wondering if you wanted to be my new best friend?"

George chuckled and I felt him nod, "Sure, I won't leave you all alone if you don't leave me to the voices," he said gently. I nodded and sighed.

"Good," I said with a small smile to myself.


	10. Detention

I turned over and found my arm stuck under something. I groaned and sat up. And there was George, curled up with my comforter wrapped around him. I remembered now.

George had left my dorm room to go to bed when it started to get late, but I was all by myself for some reason an went to his room with my comforter draped over my shoulders. He agreed to let me stay in his room since I let him sleep in my room.

He was now lying on my arm. I moaned and jerked my hand out from under him. He grunted and turned over in his sleep. I bit my lip before I laid back down next to him and pulled on my comforter. George turned to face me and let some of the blankets go. As I pulled them around me George's arm came with them. his arm was wrapped around me and he was pulling me into his chest. I sighed and nuzzled into him before going back to sleep.

When I woke up the next morning George and I were nose to nose. It took me a few seconds to realize it, but there was George still sound asleep right in front of me. I found myself blushing before I stole a kiss. that's right, I kissed George right on the lips. Which woke him up.

He sat up and scratched his untimely dark hair with a yawn. He didn't even know what I did. He looked at me and smiled.

"Hi," he said in a sleepy voice. He leaned back against his pillows and I put my head on his shoulder.

"Hello," I said with a sigh. I slid my arm around him and buried my face in his chest.

"We should get going," he said. I nodded and got up. I slid on my shoes and headed for the door.

"Do you wanna meet me at my room or do you want me to come back here?" I asked rubbing my eyes sleeping. George picked up and t shirt off the floor and sniffed it before he mad a face.

"Um, why don't we just meet downstairs?" He asked tossing the shirt into a dirty clothes hamper. I nodded and left to go get some clean clothes on.

I did this rather quickly and I noticed that Midnight was already gone. As I pulled my hair back into a messy bun, I noticed we were gonna be a bit late for breakfast. I quickly grabbed my bookbag and ran down stairs to meet George.

He was waiting outside while leaning against the brick wall. He had his eyes shut and he looked rather frightened. I walked up and pecked his cheek. He started and looked at me.

"You alright?" I asked. He nodded and smiled before talking my hand. We walked quickly to the Dining Hall and sat down near the door. We had a nice normal breakfast if cereal and toast before the bell rang. The only problem was I only got about half way through my cereal. George however was going for seconds.

George was still eating his toast as we hurried off to our classes. George and I only shared two classes, History and Algebra. We usually sat next to each other in both because we helped each other when needed. Which mostly just meant we let each other look at each others page.

unfortunately, Those classes weren't till the end of the day. We also had lunch together, so we spent the end of out school day together, which Didn't mind too much. I just worried about him hearing his voices when I wasn't with him.

Now it was the end of the day and George and I were walking down the hall of the school going to the library to spend our afternoon in detention. Of course I only had one afternoon, but George had three.

We sat down one the couch and waited for everyone else to show up. Mike was the one running detention this week, which I was a little grateful for, and he seemed alright with me and George chatting until the other students showed up.

As soon as Derek and Alicia came in followed by John, Mike told everyone to be quiet and started laying down the law.

"No talking, no noise making, no homework, and no drawing." he said. I had no idea what we were supposed to be doing, but I didn't say anything, "Detention means you get to sit and be bored for an hour." I grinned and looked at my lap. I heard Mike's fingers snap and I looked up at him. He was having a hard time keeping himself serious.

"No giggling either, Taylor." He said biting back a giggle of his own.

"Ok, Mike," I said flashing a smile at him. He rolls his eyes and turned his back. George and I smirked at each other before we were completely quiet. Within two hours I was bored out of my mind.

My right leg was tossed over George's lap and I was sitting crooked in my seat. George had one hand on my knee and his head leaned back and his eyes closed.

Mike threw a crumpled up piece of paper at him, and George looked up suddenly, "Wake up George," he said. George didn't say anything other than blush a little.

"I don't think he was sleeping," Derek sneered, "I think he was fantasizing."

"About Taylor," Alicia giggled. Mike threw paper at them next.

"Shhh!" he said sternly, "I don't wanna be here any more than you do." John, who was sitting in the corner, gave a snore and we all looked at him. Mike threw more paper and John woke up with a cranky glare at Mike. I tried not to giggle, but it happened which got me a crumpled paper to the face.

The next two hours drug on and I thought I was gonna die if I didn't get out soon. when the brilliant for dinner I was the first on up. I grabbed George's hand and pulled him out of the library.

It was getting dark out as we walked to the dining hall. As we sat down, I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Well I'm glad that's over," I said. George sighed too.

"It's over for you." He said picking up his fork as the food was served, "I still have two more days of it."

"Not my fault," I shrugged and took a bite of my much longed for dinner, "I didn't make you hit Derek, who by the way was sporting a marvelous black eye and a bruised cheek."

"Yeah well he deserved it." George said. I smirked at him and shoved his shoulder.

"Anyway, I'll help you with your homework since you won't have much time, and you, George Harrison need as much time as possible with your French."

George only rolled his eyes at me and went on with his meal.


	11. Star Gazing on the Roof

The next two afternoons went by with me walking with George to detention and waited out side and did my homework until he came out. On the last day of his detention, he was near tears. As soon as he saw me leaning against a nearby tree with Midnight, who'd come with me to 'get to know me better' which meant that Ringo was busy and she couldn't hang out with him, he wrapped me a sudden hug. I was surprised by it, but I knew mostly what was wrong and hugged him back.

"Thanks for waiting for me," he mumbled into my shoulder. I chuckled and rubbed his back gently.

"Sure, I told you I would." I said kissing his cheek before smiling at him.

"Well they said you wouldn't." I didn't have to ask what he meant by that. I only hugged him again.

"Well don't listen to them, OK?" I said. He nodded and took a shy look at Midnight. She was just smirking at us. She teased me about how I had a crush on him, and even though I did, I denied it completely.

"Anyway," she said picking up her backpack, "I gotta go meet Richie."

Midnight walked away and I heard the bell for dinner ring.

"Are you hungry?" George asked biting his lip. I made a face and shook my head.

"Not really," I said as he took my hand in his and started to walk to the dormitories.

"Me either," George said as we walked into the dorm building. we walked upstairs to my room and we sat up on my bed.

"So," I said throwing a pillow at him, "What do you wanna do?" George moved forward on the bed until he was really close to my face. My heart jumped a bit and I restrained myself from moving into him and kissing him.

"I wanna show you something." He said. His breath was warm on my lips and I didn't know what to do. He was teasing me and he didn't even know it.

All I could manage was a nod before he surprised me further by pecking my lips and climbing down from my bed. My eyes got wide and I blinked a few times before coming back to reality.

OK, maybe he did know he was teasing me.

I quickly got off my bed and followed him out to the hall and to a door that had the words "To roof" on it. George pulled a gold key out of his back pocket and unlocked the door before pushing it open. It was pitch black and I bit my lip before looking back at George. He smirked and flipped a little white switch, which turned on a light bulb at the top of the steps to reveal a door at the top of the steps. He grinned at me before he took my hand and pulled me slowly up the stairs.

"This goes to the roof," he said turning the door at the top of the stairs.

"I gathered." I said giving him a sarcastic glance before he pulled me out to the chilly roof. I looked around and saw most of the school campus and in the corner was a giant pile of colorful pillows.

George dragged me over to them and plopped down before dragging me down with him. I fell and landed practically in his lap. Why was this happening? I felt hot and flustered as he looked at me with his cute eyebrow cocked.

God, why did this have to happen!? We were supposed to be friends! I didn't want a boyfriend! Even if he was sweet and cute and perfectly shy like George was.

I cleared my throat nervously and slid off his lap into the pillows. I sat back and looked up at the stars. They were brilliant from here and I couldn't help but gasp. George laid down next to me and grabbed my hand again. My stomach churned and I thought I was gonna puke if he didn't quit his flirting. I did like him very much, but I was one of those girls that got nervous when a boy she liked flirted.

I took a deep breath as George started to talk, being very quiet and shy as he did.

"Do you like stars?" he asked looking up at the stars. I shrugged and looked over at him.

"I suppose." I said gently, "Why do you ask?"

"Well I know some stuff..." he said blushing slightly.

I smirked, "And you wanna show off for the pretty girl?" I asked laughing. George rolled his eyes.

"I do not see any pretty girls to show off for." he said smirking as he looked at me. I scoffed and hit him lightly on the chest, "But if you want me to..."

I laughed and put my head on his shoulder as he lifted the hand that wasn't tangled up with mine to point, "Do you see that group of stars?" I followed his finger and nodded.

"What's that?" I asked quietly.

"That's Pegasus, The flying horse." he said before going on to another constelation, "And that one over there's Pisces Austrinus,"

"What's that mean?" I asked looking away from the constelation to look at him.

"It means The Southern Fish," he said giggling. I laughed and looked back at the stars.

"What else do you know?" I asked. I had to say I was rather impressed he knew all this. He bit his lip and searched the sky for something. He grinned when he found it. He pointed up.

"You see that star right there?" he asked. I shook my head and looked in the general area he was poining.

"Which?" I asked biting my lip. Finding one star was alot harder than finder a cluster of them. George wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to his chest. He pointed with teh hand that was around my shoulder.

"Look right there. It's Really bright, and it just looks big from where we are." he said. I followed his finger and to the bright star he was trying to show me, "You see it?" He asked glancing over at me. I smiled and nodded as he put his hand down against my arm.

"What is it?" I asked without looking away, for fears of loosing it again. I took his hand on my arm and tangled our fingers together.

"That one's called Bellatrix," he said looking at the stars again. I looked away fromt he skyand over to him. I turned onto my side and propped my head up on my hand and elbow.

"How do you know all that?" I asked quietly. He looked back at me.

"My Dad taught me," he said with a shrug, "He was fasinated by the stars and planets. He told me storied of the constelations for bedtime stories." I chuckled and cuddled into his shoulder. He ran his fingers lightly through my hair for a few minutes.

He sat up suddenly and pulled me up off the pillows with him.

"It's getting late," he said blushing red. I wondeed why, but didn't ask, "We should go." I smiled and nodded before we headed to the door. We walked down the steps and into the hall, which was rather warm. I kissed George's cheek after we stopped at my room and I told him goodnight before he hurried down the hall.

I got into bed and went to sleep, still in my clothes from the day and not caring at all.


	12. Drew

George-

I could tell Taylor was confused after I'd kissed her. Of course it was just a little tiny peck, but she kissed me, so why couldn't I kiss her? Of course she thought I was alseep when she did it to me and we were sitting on her bed when I did it to her, but still. I could tell she was thinking about it now as we sat in the library 'studying'. She was staring off into space and I was watching her every now and then, she didn't notice anyway.

"Watcha thinkin' 'bout?" I asked while I wrote something at random on my page. Taylor looked at me and blushed a little.

"Uh, nothin', why?" she asked biting her lip nervously. I smirked at her, and she blushed again.

"You just looked like you were thinking." I said shrugging as I looked at my text book. Taylor sighed and I narrowed my eyes at the math problem that was giving me a few issues. I knew Taylor couldn't even help me either. I worked out the probelm, it took a few minutes but I got it. I smiled to myself as I looked back up. Taylor was sitting there across from me staring at me. I cocked an eyebrow at her and she blushed once again. I did too, and I was forced to hide my face from her.

I smirked to myself suddenly. I had an idea. I stretched suddenly and moved my leg over to her side of the table. My shin rubbed against her leg and I felt her stiffen a bit. I looked at her and raised my eyebrows at her innocently. She looked back at her school work and I saw her whole face and ears turn bright red. I felt rather triumphant with that for some reason. I went back to my work and casually moved my leg against hers every now and then. Everytime she blushed and fidgetted in her seat.

I was forced to stop when a blonde girl sat down next to me. She was stunning. She looked just like Bridgett Bardot. I couldn't stop looking at her. She didn't notice me, which was a bit of a down side. The bigger downside was that Taylor did notice my staring, especially since it wasn't at her.

Taylor-

I couldn't believe it! George was teasing me again! Well he was until that stupid blonde sat down next to hiim. Now he's staring at her. I was rather happy with the way things had been going a few minutes ago, but now...

George seemed to notice my unhappy additude because forced himself to look away from her and got up.

"Let's go and get some lunch," he said quickly. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the library. I barely had any time to get my things together.

I decided it was my turn to tease him, "George," I said thinking up something dits to say to him, "How do you thik this shirt looks on me?" I asked tightening it around my waist a little. It wa already a bit tight and George looked me over once before clearing his throat.

"W-What?" he asked frowning, "I looked fine. Why?" I sighed and tried not to feel a bit dicouraged by his answer.

"No reason," I mumbled. He looked at me and frowned slightly. He suddenly squeezed my hand before moving his fingers between mine. I held back the gasp I felt suface as I looked down at our tangled fingers. He never held my hand like that before. I bit my lip and tried not to smile.

_No, you're mad at him remember? He has a crush on the blond in the library._ I thought sternly. I couldn't stay mad at George though. He was just too nice and sweet and funny and...OK...Gotta stop doing that.

I took a deep breath as we walked into the dining room and sat down. We were sitting somewhere in the middle and we were talking and laughing like we normally did when the blond bardot chick sat down across from us. I'd finally forgotten about her, and now here she was again and George was looking at her again. I was jealous to say the least. Who was she? What made her think she could take my best friend jus because she was pretty? I looked at her for a second.

She was, unfortunaitely, very pretty. She was stunning, and I could really see why George liked her. But she had the same color hair as me, and she had the same color eyes as me and we were around the same height. She had nothing on me. The only thing I had that she didn't was freckles and I officially hated my freckles. Another thing I had that she didn't was George, which I was being rather smug about. That is until she started to talk to us.

George wasn't one to talk a lot. He rarely taled to anyone other than me unless it was John, Paul, Ringo, or Midnight. I knew he wouldn't say anything to her, os when she asked for our names I sighed.

"I'm Taylor and this is-"

"I'm George," My mouth dropped open when he spoke to her. She smiled at him and then shot me a smirk. My mouth dropped open, but George didn't notice.

"I'm Drew." she said triwling her blond hair with her finger. I really wanted to smack her, but I restrained myself. I swear I've never hated anyone in my life before, and right now I hated this Drew person. It was all because George, my best friend was now flirting with her. I felt like crying. Sure me and George were only friends, but I thought for a minute that maybe he liked me lke I liked him. I was clearly wrong on that since George was making the stupid blond giggle as he flirted as hard as he could.

I wondered if he'd notice me getting up and leaving. I decided to try that out and stood up. George didn't even look at me. Drew laughed obnoxiously and glanced at me before I turned and walked away.

Well that was fun.

I ran into John as I walked back to my dorm room. He took my hand and tugged me silently into his dorm room.

"John what're you doing?" I asked gently. I was sensitive and I didn't want to make him upset. Or angry.

"Paul says there's a new blond bird called Drew around here and we wanna know if you can help us find her." he said. I looked at Paul who was sitting on his bed nodding vigorously. I sighed and looked at my feet.

"Guys, I would, but George has his eye on her." I said, knowing George would really hate me if I let John and Paul get to the stupid blond he liked before he even had a chance.

"No, George like y-"

"Shut up Paul!" John said quickly, "We promised mot to tell!" paul sighed and noded while I became confused.

"Anyway, if you guys wanna talk to her, you're gonna have to find her yourself." I said sadly, "I'm exactly sure George knows I exsist anymore."

"Sure he does!" Paul said, "He doesn't shut up about you! You're his best friend!"

"Yeah, but he's so taken with this chick, he's practically ignoring me!" I said becoming unbarably upset, "Guys, This chick's stealing him away from me!"

John and Paul shared a glance and I knew they were concocting a plan to get me George back. I instantly shook my head.

"No," I said quickly, "What ever you're thinking, I don't want a part of it!"

"But I thought you liked George!" John said, "I thought you wanted your best friend back!"

"I do!" I said loudly, "But if I interfere with George's feeling for Drew then he'll really hate me. THen he won't have the girl he likes and I won't have my best friend anymore."

John and Paul both sighed before they both jumped at me and forced me out the door and back to the dining room. This could not be good...


	13. The Plan

Hi, this chapter's really short...sorry...

John shoved me into the dining room and Paul pushed me down into a seat. I rolled my eyes before realizing I was sitting next to George, except he didn't notice. He was still too busy flirting with Drew.

"Hey Georie Porgie," John said plopping down on George's other side. He ignored John too. I didn't know if this plan was going to work.

"So George, maybe you could teach me some guitar, since you're too good at it and all." Drew said smirked as she glanced at me.

George nodded, "Sure, whenever you want!" he said. I was hating every second of this. Paul entered the plan by sitting next to Drew and he slung his arm around her. She glared at him. this was most definitely not going to work. the plan was to make George jealous and Paul flirting with Drew wasn't gonna cut it.

"who's this?" Drew asked George batting her eyelashes at George.

George looked at her blankly, "who?" He asked staring at her. John cocked an eyebrow at me and I shrugged. I sighed, knowing we were failing dreadfully. John got up and sat next to me.

"We're gonna have to move to plan B." He grabbed my hand and pulled me around to face George.

"What's plan B-" that's when I found out. John was kissing me full on the lips and all conversation had stopped between George and Drew. When John pulled away I knew my face was red, and my eyes were wide. I looked at John who was smirking before I chanced a glance at George. His face was red with rage and Drew' s eyes were wide at his reaction. I opened my mouth to say something but George got up quickly and left.

"What was that supposed to help?" I asked John loudly. He cocked an eyebrow at me and then I caught on. Drew had moved on and was now, shockingly making out with Paul. well that bit worked, but now George was upset.

I rolled my eyes and went out of the dining room to find him. this did not go well.


	14. Fighting

I looked everywhere for George, but I couldn't find him. I looked at the creak, in his dorm room, on the room, in the garden, in every classroom, but he was nowhere to be found. I felt awful for what happened and I wanted desperately to talk to him.

By the time I'd stopped looking it was dinner time and I figured George would at least show up for that. He was miserable when hungry. of course he probably felt miserable anyway.

I gave up my search for dinner and I was for some reason forced to sit with John. Drew was sitting with Paul across the table and I had instantly lost my appetite. I spotted George across the room leaving and I hoped up, but nit before grabbing two sodas and a sandwich. I ran after him and caught up with him as he plopped down in the garden under an oak tree. Is at down next to him. He looked at me and he instantly looked hurt and upset.

"I brought you a sandwich and some coke." I offered. He looked at the food and then at me. he took the soda but not the food, "George I want to talk to you about Joh-"

"He kissed you," George interrupted. I nodded and sighed.

"Yeah, but I didn't know he would-"

"I get it, Taylor," He said getting up, "you like John. Its fine. Why should I care?"

"No George, I don't like John at all!" I said getting up and meeting him, "I just wanted you to quit ignoring me!"

"I wasn't ignoring you!" George said loudly, "Taylor, I was talking to Drew, so what. Just because I was talking to someone other than you doesn't mean I was ignoring you!"

"Oh come in George!" I said rolling my eyes, "It was obvious you like her! I bet you didn't even know that I left!"

"I know you left, and I was about to go and see where you went when you cane back with John's and Paul!" George yelled. he was clearly beyond Angry, "So what if I finally decided to quite being shy and talk to a girl I like? I figured maybe you, being my friend, would be glad I was making conversation!"

I felt my lip quivering. So he did really like her. I didn't know what to do and George knew he'd upset me, "Fine, if you wanna make new friends and flirt with stupid girls that are most likely gonna use you, I guess I'll just go. you clearly don't need my help with homework or making you smile when you're upset or when the voices won't leave you alone." I said starting to cry. I turned and started to leave when George said something I'd thought about, but wished he'd never voiced.

"well I haven't heard them all day!" he said, "I don't need you anymore anyway!"

I stated to run. I didn't know what else to do. I didn't care where I went or ended up, I just wanted a place to cry my eyes out for the next two hours.


	15. Mike's Help

I ended up in my room sobbing into my pillows. Why was George such a...a...Oh Couldn't call him any names. I brought this on myself. I was jealous, sure, but George didn't know that. He just thought I was being insensitive. He clearly didn't see how much I liked him. I needed someone to talk to and I didn't want it to be Midnight.

"Hey Tay," she said as she came into the room, "What did you do to...George..." She trailed when she saw me sobbing. I left the room quickly and went up to the roof.

I sniffles as I remembered all the constellation s George showed me. I found Pegasus, the flying horse and I remembered about Piscis Austrinus, the Southern Fish. They'd laughed so hard over that. He even showed her the star Bellatrix. It had been hard to find, but after he pulled her to put her head on his chest and pointed up she found it. She felt warm and happy snuggled up to him.

It brought more tears to think about that. George was her best friend here. He was her best friend anywhere, and now she'd really lost him. She felt absolutely terrible for saying what she had to him, and she wanted nothing more than to take it back.

She started to cry again and she didn't mind one bit when it started to rain. The thunder drowned out her sobs and the rain soaked her to The skin. She figured she deserved it, being wet and possibly catching a cold.

"Taylor?" a voice said. She knew that voice, but she didn't want to talk to him. He wouldn't understand and he might possibly make things worse.

"Go away and leave me to die, Michael." I choked putting my head down against my knees.

"You know I can't do that Shotgun," he said standing over me now. He had an umbrella and the rain stopped pouring down on me. I looked up at him and sniffles.

"Midnight told me you were upset." He said pulling me to my feet.

"So?" I asked keeping my gaze from him. He sighed and drug ME inside and into his office.

"Ok, Taylor, tell me what happened," Mike said seriously. I sighed repeatedly and told him about what happened with me and George and stupid Drew and how John kissed me and the fight we had and Mike gave me a sympathetic look as I wrapped it all up.

"Well, looks like you owe Georgie and apology." he said seriously.

"I know, but I wouldn't have done it if he wasn't ignoring me!" I said stubbornly. Mike sighed, "Besides, he doesn't know I was jealous. He just thinks I was being mean."

"Taylor, you still need to talk to him." Mike said.

"But he doesn't want to talk to me! he thinks that I like John." I said making a face. Mike chuckled.

"but you don't," he said, "you like George." I hesitated before nodding.

"You won't tell him will you?" I asked quickly. Mike laughed and shook his head.

"Taylor, you're gonna have to talk to him. and he needs you more than either of you realize it. He's never been better since you got here." Mike said, "he never talked or smiled or anything, now he does all that and more. Taylor, He needs you and from how you're reacting to this you need him too."

"Fine, I'll try and talk to him, but I doubt he'll listen, Mike." Mike smiled and Taylor hugged him, despite being soaking wet, and went to get a change of clothes and to talk to George maybe.

I had no idea if he was going to listen to me, but I went to his dorm anyway.

What I saw, made my heart break even more.


	16. Heartbreak

George-

After I said those terrible things to Taylor and watched her walk away crying, I started to go back to my room. I was about halfway there when I ran into Drew. She looked flustered I remembered seeing her with Paul earlier. Great, I blew it with my best friend and now I blew it with the girl I thought I might be had a chance with.

"Hi George," Drew said walking next to me, "What's wrong?" She grabbed my hand and I was reminded of Taylor and how she giggled when I held her hand.

"Nothing, I just had a sort of row with Taylor." I said looking at the ground. Drew squeezed my hand and I pulled it away and stuffed it in my pocket. I didn't want her to hold my hand.

"Well maybe I can help." She suggested biting his lip. I tried not to grimace. She suddenly bugged me immensely. He didn't want to be rude to her however.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked. She smirked and then they were going to my room.

no one was in there, which made me nervous. We were alone in my dorm room and Drew was sitting rather close to me. She decided it would be fun to talk about something to take my mind off Taylor, which meant talking about her. I now saw why Taylor thought she was stupid.

When Drew figured out I wasn't listening, she picked up my guitar and reminded me of the lesson I promised her. I internally groaned.

I showed her some chords and she picked them up pretty quick, but I didn't realize hoe close I'd gotten to her. She played the chord I showed her and looked over at me. we were nose to nose now and I gulped. I begged for this to stop, but it only spiralled from there. And the worst part was,I WAS THE ONE TO MAKE THE BLOODY MOVE! I kissed her, and I honestly didn't know why. Some time sitting the kiss my guitar fell in the floor and Drew wrapped her arms around me.

I finally came to my senses and pulled away from her. I stood up and I felt my cheeks heat up. Drew frowned coyly and backed me up to the wall.

"Georgia, what's wrong?" She asked as my back hit the wall. I winced and she kissed me again. my hands were on her hips, but that didn't mean he was enjoying this. I was trying to push her away actually.

unfortunately for me, Taylor chose then the walk in.

Drew stepped back and smirked at her smugly. Had she been doing that the whole time? I looked at Taylor and she looked brushed.

"Taylor, I didn't, I mean It just happened and I" The more I talked the more her lip quivered. She finally just broke down and ran down the hall. I groaned and ran to the doorway and watched her run away. I ran after her, calling her, but shedding stop.

Taylor-

I didn't know what to do when I saw George kissing Drew. it wasn't fair! She got to him while he was vulnerable. though she probably would have gotten him anyway.

"Taylor!" George called after me, "Taylor, I didn't mean to! I don't know what happened!"

I whipped around and glared, "I do! You are mad at me because you think I did all that to you because I was being insensitive, so now you decide to get back at me by going out with Drew!" I said. I didn't realize I'd made it upstairs to my room until the door opened and Midnight looked out, "I was coming to say I was sorry! Well guess what? I'm not anymore! Go and have your stupid ditzy girlfriend, I don't care!" after that I went into my room and slammed the door. I took deep breaths and started sobbing again. this day was not my favorite.

Midnoght was staring at me from her bed and Ringo was the one to sit net to me. He looked at me rather sympathetically and he pulled my pethetic sobbing self into a tight hug.

"I'm sure George is just as upset as you," He said in my ear. I didn't know what to say do that, so I just kept crying. Ringo was definetly a good hugger. He pulled me to my feet and sat me down on Midnight's bed. I sighed and wiped my face.

"But he was _kissing_ her." I choked out after I blew my nose on the tissue Ringo had retrieved for me, "Not just kissing her, he was snogging her...up against the wall!"

Ringo took a breath and shook his head, "I can talk to him if you like," he said. I shook my head.

"It'll only make things worse if you do," I said gently. I was tired of yelling and I wasexhausted from crying so much and being wet in the rain.

"Well, I'm gonna talk to him anyway. He seemed pretty torn up when you kissed John and he's probably still upset about that." Ringo said as he walked to the door. He gave Midnight a cute goofy grin before she waved.

"G'night Richie," she said smiling back at him. He nodded and left.

"Are you alright, Tay?" she asked me curiously. I shrugged. I had planned ot talk to George and tell him I was sorry for kissing John and yelling at him, but now I wasn't even sure if he'd even come anywhere near me after what I'd just said to him.

"You do know that he wouldn't hurt you on purpose." Midnight said still trying to make me feel better, "He can't bare the thought of anyone being hurt because of something he did."

"Mid, he told me he didn't need me anymore." I said getting up and putting on a pair of shorts and a t shirt. I sat back down and stretched.

"OH!" Midnight said suddnely, "I forgot, I kinda stoll your library book." She reached under her pillow and handed me the grim fairy tales book George had checked out for me back when I first got here. I flipped through the pages and landed on the forg prince. George's favorite. He must have the biggest late fee in the world for it. It's been checked out for months.

"Thatnks Mid," I said biting my lip. She got up suddnely and headed out the door. I cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Sorry to leave you in such a terrible stae, but I told my friend Klaus that I'd help him with his hippopotomonstrosesquipedaliophobia." Midnight said. I blinked at her blankly and she snickered, "He has a fear of long words."

I made a face at her, "Isn't it kinda mean that the fear of _long _words is _hippopotomonstrosesquipedaliophobia?" _ I asked. I was surprised I could even say the word, but midnight shrugged and went on her way to help her friend Klaus.

I sighed and cuddled into her may fluffy pillows and closed my eyes. I didn't care about not being m own bed, I frequently slept in midnight's bed when she wasn't using it. She always woke me up and told me vamoose when she got back, but sometimes she left me alone.

I let sleep over come me as I trie dnot to think about the events of the day. I woke up this morning with the guy in the world as my best friend, and now I lost him all because some blond chick decided to steal him away from me.


	17. George Decides to be Stupid

I woke up and stretched, slightly disappointed I had to go to class. I threw the colorful blankets off me and got dressed. I wondered where Midnight was and where she slept since I was in her bed and she was no where to be seen.

I grabbed my bookbag and walked by myself to breakfast. I sat down where I usually did, not really thinking whether George would sit there too. I could care less. This all backfired on me when George sat down next to me with Drew. They were holding hands and Drew kissed his cheek just to see my reaction I suppose. I sighed got up and ate my toast as I walked to class. I was late anyway.

Little did I know that George watched me leave wishing nothing more than to follow me and get away from Drew.

I walked to my first class and sat down in my seat. John decided to sit next to me, yay.

"Hey, how's it going with Georgie Porgie?" he asked smiling. I looked at my text book and gritted my teeth.

"Terrible no thanks to you!" I hissed.

"Just tell him you didn't kiss me back. Oh and tell him I have no iterest i you." he shrugged.

"Well I have John," I said, becoming frustrated, "But right now it's kinda hard to talk when we currently aren't speaking to one another." I then got up and moved seats before I beat his face in. He looked confused, like his plan was supposed to make things better.

News flash, Lennon, Kissing me didn't help! It only made things worse actually!

I rolled my eyes as the class started. I sat through the class and was bored through most of it. I walked out of the class with John, who was doing his best not to apologize, but saying we needed another plan.

I finally yelled at him and he got mad and stomped away before he totally lost it and punched me or something,

I sighed and went to my next class. I was bore again. I alsway am in the morning. Al my interesting classes were after lunch.

I had one more class before lunch and then I had to try and avoid George in French adn Algebra. I also had to figure out who I was going to sit with at Lunch. I didn;t share lunch with any of my other friends, which is why George and I always sat together. It as mostly because we were friends, but still.

My class before lunch was English, which was taught by none other than my cousin Mike. He was fun, but I wasn't in a good mood and didn't find anything he said funny. He noticed, but didn't stop the lesson. When the bell rang I tried to be the first one out of there, but Mike caught me by the wrist and tugged me back to stand at his desk.

"Judging by your mood I can tell you didn't talk to George?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well I tried!" I said defensively, "But he was snogging Drew." I said making a face as I said her name. What kind of name was Drew anyway?

"He was snoggin-" Mike shook his head. He was very American, as in from Texas, the deep south or whatever and didn't get my slang word. Even though I was from New York, I lived in England for a while and picked upa few words.

"He was kissing Drew," I translated with a rather large eyeroll.

"He was?" he asked, slightly shocked. I nodded and looked at the floor sadly.

"And then I kinda yelled at him..." I mumbled. Mike huffed and ran his lng fingers through his dark hair.

"Taylor, how exactly does that help?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I was mad!" I said with a huff, "C'mon haven't you ever liked your best friend and then get jealous because they're flirting with some other grl!?" Mike looked confused for a second.

"No I've never had a crush on my best friend, Taylor," he said with a sigh, "But Taylor you have to be patient. George isn't like John and Paul and Ringo. He's...fragile."

"Fragile..." I mumbled. Mike nodded.

"He's easily hurt." he said, "He didn't ever make friends before you because he was scared they'd leave him once they found out why he was here. That's why he was so hesitant to tell you. Taylor, he doens't know what to say to you, so he's just gonna try and forget it. If you don't talk to him he'll think you don't care."

I sighed as the bell rang for lunch. I nodded and thanked Mike for the advise and went to lunch. I decided to talk to George during lunch, even if the stupid Drew was there.

George-

I walked to lunch and didn't see Taylor anywhere. I really wanted to talk to her, but not if she didn't want to talk to me. I looked for her and didn't see her. I would have at down and ate by myself like I used to, but Drew took my hand and I groaned outwardly.

"What's wrong Georgie?" she asked. why did she call me that? Taylor was the only one who called me that.

"Nothing," I said noticing her arm linked with mine as we sat down. I shook her off and started to eat my lunch and tried to ignore her as she talked about how I should teach her to play some more guitar lessons and I dreaded that thought. My mood changed quite a bit when Taylor sat down next to me though. I looked at her and she smiled as if nothing had ever happened and I had never had a bigger uger to kiss her than I did right then. I smiled sheepishly at her and she started to eat her lunch. I sighed and looked back at Drew who was still talking, not noticing at all that Taylor sat down, when I felt Taylor's knee rub against mine. I whipped back around to look at her. She blushed madly and moved her leg back over. She clearly didn't mean to do that. I sighed and went back to ignoring Drew while she yapped about things I didn't care about. It was going to be torture sitting int he same class room as Taylor the rest of the day, knowing she was mad at me.

After lunch I sat down in my usual seat in Algebra and pulled out my text book. I was surprised as Taylor slid in next to me with a smile. I smiled back at her and passed her my homework so she could check over hers before she handed it in. I always did that because I knew she was terrible at Algebra. Our teahcer didn't mind at all that she used my homework to practiavally cheet, but he knew I helped her with it anyway.

The class started and it went like it usually did, me not caring that Taylor looked at my work and occassionally helping her when she got flustered or confused, but we didn't speak a word to each other. I was dying to know what she was thinking.

When the bell rang, we were assigned homework and Taylor groaned and dropped her head to her desk, making me laugh a little. She peake dover at me and smirked. She always knew how to make me laugh, even when we were supposed to be mad at each other.

We were walking down the hall to our next class, and I wasn't sure if we were walking together or if was near each other because we were going to the same place, but it was killing me that she wasn't talking to me and I thought I was gonna die if she didn't say something soon.

We walking to French and I sat down where we always do, but Taylor didn't sit down next to me. Drew did. How on earth did sge manage to get into this class? I most likely would have noticed her if she was in the class before.

"Hi Georgie," she said scrunching up her nose. She apparently thought it was cute. I greeted her just to be polite, even though I desperately wanted to slap her.

Taylor stood there with her mouth hanging open in confusion, "Erm, George, I'll help you with French when we do our homework then." she said walkinng away slightly hurt. Great the words she says to me all day are that she'll help me with homework. Thank you Drew.

"Oh don't worry sweety, I can help him with his homework." Drew said smiling a little too sweetly. I huffed and Taylor rolled her eyes before sitting on my other side which was too far away for her to help me or for me to ask her soemthing or anything. Like I said, it was torture.

Taylor-

I sat through French, knowing that George was having a terrible time trying to figure all of it out not ti mention having a hard time concentrating in general while Drew whispered to him. He evidently didn't mind her yapping, but I tried not to pay attention to that. I rather tried to focus on the lesson, not George. It was hard to say the least.

When the bell rang I hurried out of the class room before I had to witness George and Drew holding hands or snogging again. I don't I'd be able to bare that again.

I walked to my dorm, since I had nothing to do until dinner and Drew was helping George with his french homework. I shuddered suddenly, was that code for something? I really hoped not.

I sat down on Midnight's bed and started my homework, saving Algegra for last. Maybe MIke could help me with it, since George was occupied doing French homework. I shuddered again. I really hope that only meant homework and not snogging under the comforter of his bed or something.

I was pulled out of my homework when Midnight opened the door with a scowl on her face. I heard loud giggles and then the loud sound of a door shutting.

"_Georgie_ in the hall with his new girlfriend?" I asked and Midnight nodded. She looked like she was about to thow up.

"He's miserable," she said, "They were going up to the roof and he didn't look too thrilled about it."

I rolled my eyes, "Course he's thrilled. He's got a pretty girl clinging to him." I said ignoring the fact that my own words hurt a bit. I sighed and went back to my impossible algebra. Midnight was quiet for a while and I finally gave up with a loud yell of frustration. Midnight jumped and gasp.

"Sorry," I mumbled slamming my book shut.

"Why don't you just go ask George?" Midnight rolled her eyes. I shook m head.

"Not if that ditz is with him." I said walking over to the door. I thought this over. Am I really gonna let my grades slip because there was a girl with George? No I was not. I grabbed mmy book and notebook and stomped upstairs to the roof.

I opened the door and walked over to where Drew was, "Where's Geor-" I gased. He was on the edge of the building reaching for something hanging on the electrical line, "George!" I yelled. He looked at me and slipped. I ran over as he fell. He was hoding onto the line and dangling. I reached my hand out for him to take and he reached frantically. There was a ledge under him, but there was no way up again or back down other than fallinng to death. I tried to pulled him up, but he was too heavy.

"Taylor,"he said trying to hold on to my hand. Unfortunately my hand was getting sweaty. what? I was nervous! "Don't let go!" I shook my head and pulled some more.

"I'm not planning to!" I said looking around to see where Drew had gone. She wasn't on the roof anymore.

Oh man what was I gonna do?


	18. Make or Break

I was panicking. I couldn't hold onto George for very much longer. even though he really wouldn't hurt himself if he did fall on the ledge he ould be stuck there. My arm was killing me and George was trying his hardest too climb up the side of the building. His foot caught in the brick wall and he pushe dup, but his foot slipped out and he went back to dangling.

"George, just hang on OK?" I said trying hard to ignore the pain in my arm and shoulder. He nodded and reached his other hand up. It had something in it and I frowned and took it and dropped it on the ground next to me. I reach my other hand down and took a deep breath, "OK, I'm gonna pull, help me if you can." He nodded and swallowed hard as I heaved with all I could. It didn't do much, and my arms were killing me. I swear I almost let go of him. He tightened his grip on my arm and tried to climb up again.

"Taylor,"he said taking deep breaths, "I'm sorry for what I said to you and ignoring you to flirt with Drew." He said. I felt so terrible suddenly.

"Me too," I said sniffling back tears, "I know I shouldn't have interfiered. I should've been happy someone was interested in you and I got jealous instead. George please don't let go." I was crying now and he shook his head.

"I'm not going to." he said pushing up again. everytime he dropped back my arm sreamed in pain. I know he was trying to help, but it hurt too much. I had to get him to stop. That or pull him up and we've already established I couldn't do that.

Suddenly the door bursted open and Mike and Midnight rushed over followed by John and Paul, "How'd you get down there, Georgie Porgie?" John asked with a smirk. leave it to hijm to make it a joke. Mike gave him a glare before grabbing George's wrists and pulling. I helped pull, but I hurt too much to do much of anything.

When George was on his feet and panting I couldn't help it. I jumped at him. Ihad my arms around him and started crying gently into his chest. He wrapped his around me and he kissed the top of my head.

"I'm OK," he said gently. He repeated it to me and to himself and I tried to calm down a bit.

"George, how'd you get down there?" John repeated his question, more seriously this time. George took a deep breath and he sat down on the ground against the wall. I sat next to him and I put my head on his shoulder. I wiped my face from the tears that had nearly dried by now and took a deep breath as George started to explain.

"Well I came up here with Drew," he made a face at her name, much like I do, "Because she was getting stuffy and asked me to come with her. Anyway we were talking, which was really just her, and then all the pages of my homework that I'd brought up to do instead of listen to her blew away in the wind. I had all ove them except one. I didn't want to lose it and it was balanced on the line somehow. I decided to get it. It was a good idea at the time. Then Taylor came up and I saw her and fell."

I picked up the page and looked at it. It was a letter addressed to me and I frowned as I read it.

_Taylor, _

_Please believe me when I tell you that I'm sorry for the way I treated you. I didn't mean to be so terrible to you. I miss talking to you and Drew is driving me mad. Please forgive me. _

_Love,  
Georgie_

_P.S. I REALLY need help with French homework._

I giggled at the last bit and I kissed his cheek happily. He grinned at me and MIke said George was to be first sent to the hospital building and then he'd come back to speak with him in his office. We both got up and walked down the stairs. I stopped at my door and hugge dhim again.

"Please don't go jumping off any building that next time we have a fight." I said in his ear. He chuckled and hugged her so tight I thought I was gonna pop. He pulled back and he pecked the tip of my nose before going off tot he hospital building.

I went into my room and sighed. I was happy again. I got my Georgie back...well at least until Drew came back to bug us...


	19. Shooting Stars and WIshes

I was lying on my bed finishing my impossible homework, algebra if you didn't guess, after dinner. I wondered where George was because he wasn't at dinner, and I hadn't stayed long. I wasn't all that hungry after the incident of this afternoon.

I sighed and popped a piece of candy into my my mouth as I once again got stuck on my homework. Man I really needed help with this. I was groaning and complaining while I ate candy when there was a quiet, nearly sheepish tap on my door. I climbed off my bed ate another piece of chocolate while I pulled the door opened.

"Oh for the love of Pete, Taylor I need help!" George said thrusting his French text book at me. I laughed at him and took the book from him. I was suddenly hugging him again. He lost his balance a little and stumbled back a bit, but he didn't fall thankfully.

"I missed you George," I said, my voice muffled in his nice clean smelling t shirt. He chuckled and finally hugged me back.

"I missed you too," he said as I pulled back, "So, homework?" I giggled and nodded as he walked into the room and climbed up on my bed. He grabbed my Algebra and laughed rather loudly.

"What?" I asked as he climbed back down to me with my homework. He then showed me what I've been doing wrong the whole time. It's not that I don't understand the process, it's that I keep forgetting to carry my one or whatever number there happens to be to carry. And that's why he laughed. I laughed too as I fixed it, and then I was finished with my homework.

Now it was George's turn. we did what we usually did and had a small easy conversation and then I helped him fill out the work sheet that was given for homework.

Once we were done I felt my stomach growl. I sighed, knowing I'd be hungry the rest of the night because I missed dinner. I don't know how I was hungry, George and I have been eating candy all night.

"Hey, you hungry?" I asked hoping I wasn't the only one, but being that I was talking to George, he was clearly going to say yes. Just my guess he nodded.

"I missed dinner," he said, "And it's all because Mike was talking to me about 'jumping off building'. I didn't jump. I fell." He rolled his eyes and I laughed. I'd never seen George act this way before.

"Well try not to fall off any building anymore OK?" I asked seriously, "I swear I nearly passed out when you fell."

"Well I'm glad you didn't," he said his eyes getting wide, "I'd be a pancake on the concrete right now." I smirked and closed my books and sighed. George did the same and both our stomachs growled at the same time.

"Hey come here, I wanna show you something..." George said getting up. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room before I could say a word. I didn't mind it of course.

He pulled me outside, where it was dark and chilly, very chilly, it was the middle of November. I instantly started to shiver and George looked at what I was wearing. He rolled his eyes playfully before he gave me his jacket. I loved his jacket. It was leather and black and a bit big on me, despite how small George was. I wrapped the jacket around me and found my nose buried in the collar of it after I zipped it all the way up. I liked the way George smelled. I was about ot stuff my hands in the pockets when George took my hand again and started swing it between us. I grinned to myself as we walked to the dining room. I cocked an eyebrow at him and he smiled.

"You said you were hungry," he reasoned. I laughed.

"That doesn't mean there'll be food in here," I said knowing it was past curfew and we were going to get caught. He only shook his head and walked into the building, pulling me behind him.

He pulled on my hand until he sat me down at a table. He surprised me but kissing me on the cheek. I blushed furiously and he snickered as he disappeared into darkness.

"George," I whispered, "Where'd you go?" I asked looking around nervously. He came back with two plates in his hands. He placed on in front of me as he sat down. I laughed and shook my head.

"I knew you missed dinner too," he said, "So I asked Mike to get us something and leave it out for us." I bit my lip and looked at our meal. It was pizza that had gone cold and sodas. I smiled at George as he started to dig in. I did the same and neither of us talked for a while. We just ate.

When we'd finished eating, we left the dining hall and then George tugged me to the garden. I frowned at him as he sat down by a tree.

"There's something else," he said patting the seat next to him. I sat down next to him and sighed. It was uncomfortably cold out. I shivered and he put his arm around me and held me close to him. I put my head on his shoulder and I couldn't help but think about the last time we were here.

"George, when I said that girls would only use you when they flirted with you, I didn't mean it." I said remembering my harsh words. He shrugged and leaned his head against mine.

"I know," he said, "You aren't using me when you flirt with me." My eyes got wide and I felt my face get hot as I took a glance at him. He had the biggest smirk on his face.

"That's right, I noticed," he said, making me laugh. once I stopped he had a serious expression, "I'm sorry I told you I didn't need you anymore."

I sat up and turned him to look at me. He looked seriously guilty, "George, you don't need me. you never did. I helped you,. sure, but I was never what was making the voices go away."

"Well then what makes then go away?" He asked. I had several ideas on this, but I wasn't sure about them so I shrugged, "I also told you I hadn't heard them in a while, and I have. I heard them like crazy after we fought." I bit my lip and pecked his lips quickly.

"Well then we'll have to make them go away again." I said as his cheeks turned pink and he grinned. He nodded and he wrapped both his arms around my shoulders. I hugged him and sighed.

Over his shoulder I saw a shooting star and gasped. George pulled back and looked as another went across the sky. He smiled.

"That's what I brought you out here for." He said sitting back next to me. I put my head back on his shoulder and watched all the shooting stars streak by, "We should make a wish." George whispered. I nodded and took a deep breath.

"Ok," I said, "Tell me when?" George wrapped his hand around mine and waited for a star to go by. He picked the brightest one. I saw it with my eyes closed.

"Now," he said squeezing my hand a little. And I wished for George. I wished for his voices to leave him alone and I wished for him to get better.

When I opened my eyes again George had his eyes closed while he made his wish. When he opened them again he brought my hand up and he kissed my fingers. I wondered what brought that on, but didn't care.

We sat and watched the rest of the shooting stars before we got tired and went back to our rooms. George walked me to my room and I opened the door slowly. it was dark and Midnight was curled up in bed. I didn't want to wake her up getting bed, so I looked at George. He smiled and nodded my unasked question before I grabbed my bookbag and a change of clothes. I followed George back out and downstairs to his room.

Ringo was asleep in his bed and George silently handed me a t shirt of his and a pair of pajama pants before he started to change clothes. I'd learned to time my changing with his when we were in the same room. when he was pulling his shirt off was when I changed shirts. When we were both dressed I climbed into his bed and he followed me.

I put my head next to his on his pillow and sighed. We were facing each other. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer. I smiled and sighed, happy to have him back to cuddle with. I buried my nose in his shirt and inhaled his scent.

He must have been exhausted because when I pulled back to look at him he was snoring lightly. I pecked his mouth and muzzle into him with a yawn. I went to sleep excited about what would happen tomorrow since things were back to normal.


	20. Some wishes come true and some Don't

I woke up in George's bed. I missed being able to just snuggled up to him when I wake up. I wrapped my arm over his waist and he sighed and buried his nose in my hair. It was Saturday, which meant no classes for us. We were free to do what we liked, which mostly consisted of sleeping as long as we could and then eating something before we did something fun. That fun veried sometimes.

Right now I was enjoying the sleeping bit. George was still asleep and I had my head nuzzled into his chest. Well that is until he turned over away from me. I made a face at the sudden cold I felt without him. I sat up and saw in the mirror on the wall, my hair was a mess. I chuckled and redid the bun it was in before I carefully climbed over George so he was facing me. I poked his cheek and he frowned in his sleep,

"You're so cute," I muttered smirking. He sniffed and tugged me by the waist into him. I let him and found he didn't do it right. It was a weird position and my face was right up to his. He opened one eye and peaked at me. I bit my lip and he giggled before he kissed the tip of my nose. I felt myself blush and he laughed before he sat up. He ruffled his bed head and pulled me into a sitting position next to him. I put my head on his shoulder and he frowned at me.

"Why're you so clingy?" he asked shoving me playfully away from him. I giggled and threw a pillow at him.

"I can show you clingy," I said cocking an eyebrow at him. He shook his head and got off the bed, but I grabbed his wrist and pulled him back before I jumped on him. He started to laugh as I clung to him, "Clingy enough for you, Georgie?" He laughed again and turned over so that I wa son my back. He looked at me funny, and I frowned a little. He kissed my forehead before he got up and went to get dressed. I frowned a little as I sat up. What had brought that on? I touched the spot he'd kissed and sighed. He kissed my cheek and all that all the time, but that one was different. For the life of me I didn't know why though.

I took a breath and changed clothes for the day while George was out of the room. I managed to get a light blue shirt with a pair of jeans. I had my tennis shoes and socks also. Now I needed a hair brush. I decided to go and get mine.

I went upstairs quickly and went to my room where Midnight was still asleep. That was a bit of a surprise because she was usually out and about by now. I grabbed my hair brush and then I picked up the book George checked out for me months ago before I quickly brushed my hair and left again. I went back to George's room to fin dhim sitting on his bed reading a letter. I sat next to him and looked through the fairytale book while he read it.

When he finished he put it down and sighed. I looked at him and picked up the envelope the letter came in. My eyebrows rose with the address.

Mr. and Mrs. Harrison  
12 Arnold Grove, Liverpool, England

"You got a lett from your parents," I said wondering why he wouldn't be happy about that. I'd kill for a letter from my mom or dad.

"Yeah, it's not so great," he said handing me the letter sadly. I took it gingerly and read it wth a sigh.

Dearest George,  
We were happy to here from your group leader, Mike. It seems you're doing much better. We're hoping to see you home for Christmas!  
MIke has also mentioned you've taken a liking to a certain girl. What's she like? Is she pretty?  
Anyway, glad you're getting better. Will write soon,  
Love,  
Mum, Dad, Louise, Peter, and Harry

I cocked an eyebrow and handed the letter back to him, "What's wrong with that?" I asked. George sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Well when they say, 'Hope to see you home for Christmas.' They mean, 'Glad your doing better and never coming back after Christmas.'." My mouth dropped open and I shook my head.

"Not to sound terrible, but you can't go, George!" I said grabbing his arm, "I barely survived a day without you! What am I gonna do if you have to go home!?" George shrugged and took my hand from his arm and held itin his.

"I know," He said giving me a sad smile, "Taylor, I've been dying to get out of this dumb school since I got here, but I don't wanna go now. I'll leave you here." Before I could even respond his had his arms wrapped around me in a tight hug. I could barely breathe he was holding me so tight. I squeezed my eyes shut and hugged him back with close to the same amount of thightness.

"I don't want you to go either," I said becoming rather quiet and closed up. George didn't let go of me for a few minutes and I certainly wasn't complaining, "who's the clingy one now?" I said, trying to break the unhappy mood. He pulled back and looked at me. His eyes were so sad, and I could barely look at him.

"I don't care," he said sniffling lightly, "I'd rather be clingy than not here at all." he hugged me again and I giggled.

"George," I said gently as I pulled back from him, "Last night I told you that you didn't really need me and I meant it. You'll be OK without me if you leave."

George shook his head, "I know that, but Taylor, I don't _Want_ to leave. I don't want us to be separated again. I like you!" he saidstanding up and pacing. I sighed and watched him as he went on, "You're my best friend! I don't want to leave, and not because I need you, but because I want to need you. I want to be around you and I want to hang out with you. I can't do that if I'm at home!"

I got up and stopped his pacing and I held himby his shoulders, "George, it'll be OK. I'm glad you want to hang out with me, and I like hanging out with you too, but if you get better then you should go home." I said seriously, no matter how much I didn't want to say it. Then George took me by the shoulders and shook his head.

"You aren't understanding me, Taylor," he said looking me in the eye, "You are the only girl I've ever got the nerve to talk to that didn't care what was wrong with me, and I just. If I leave, I won't get to...to..." he stopped suddenly and he jerked me forward. My liips were crushed against his and My eyes got wide. What? I was too stunned to do anything. George was kissing me. _He was kissing ME_. I suddenly realized I couldn't breathe and George pulled back and looked at me, panting slightly, "Do that." he finished his sentance, and I blinked, still surprised by him. I couldn't speak. I didn't know what to do. I'd been wanting him to kiss me forever, but now that he had, I had no idea what to say to him. Should I kiss him back? Should I thank him? What? I opened my mouth to try and get something out, but I couldn't. Not to mention that Mike came in and said the headmaster wanted to see George. He looked at me with a worried look and I nodded stiffly before he walked out with Mike.

Once he was gone I just sat down on his bed and started crying. It was my fault, i suddenly realized. I made the wish that he'd get better! And then I acted stupid when he'd kissed me. wht was wrong with me?


	21. Leaving

I sighed and George wrapped his arms around me, "My mum and dad will be here soon," he said into my hair. I squeezed my eyes shut and took a deep breath, "Too soon." I looked up at him and tried to smile, but I was having a hard time not crying. No matter how much I told George that we didn't really need each other, I wa shaving a hard time believing it myself.

"Just don't forget me, OK?" I asked biting my lip. He gave a small chuckle and he tucked my hair behid my ear. He kisssed my cheek.

"You know I won't, Taylor." he said smiling. I wrapped my arms around his eck and he stumbled as I practically jumped on him.

"I don't want you to go, George," I said burying my face in his chest. His fingers tangled in my hair and I sniffled. He didn't say anything. I felt him kiss the top of my head and then sigh. We were standing in the hall outside the headmaster's office waiting for George's parents. He'd been called to the office to be told his mum and dad were coming to pick him up.

"Taylor," George said pulling me back, "You remember when we were on the roof and we promised not to leave each other?" I nodded and swallowed hard.

"yeah, but you are leaving." I said biting my lip, and trying not to cry. I've never been more devistated in my life.

"I know and I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry." he said sadly, "I know you probably onl ybeing my friend because you felt bad for me, but I do really like you and-"

"George, I wasn't doing it because I felt back for you." I said seriously, "I did it because you were nice and you interested me." George smiled at me and he hugged me again quick before he pulled a brown paper bag out of his backpack.

"I figured I'd better pay you back for all the candy." he said sheepishly. I opened the bag and found it full of hershey kisses. I shook my head.

"No," I said, "You have them. I don't want them." I handed it back to him and he took two out and put them in my hand.

"At least take those," he said. I smiled and nodded before he gently tucked my hair behind my ear. I smiled and him and moved toward him. I was gonna do it. I was gonna kiss him and show him I did like him. I knew he flet a bit awkward about kissing me and then having the weird silence afterward. I was close, we were nose to nose and I was just about to kiss him when a loud voice sounded.

"Georgie!" Mrs. Harrison squealed loudly. She rushed up and swept George away from me. My mouth dropped open as his mother embraced him. He cleared his throat and spoke to his parents. I sat down on the chair and looked at the floor.

I got up when they started to leave. I took in a sharp breath and walked toward my room where I could sob childishly to myself. I was nearly around the corner when I was suddenly spun around. George tackled me to the ground and laughed. I giggled and sat up and rubbed my slightly sore head.

"You really think I'd just leave?" he asked smirking. I chuckled and we hugged once again before he pecked my mouth. He gotup and helped me off the floor.

"I'll miss you," He said, his voice muffled by my shoulder.

"I'll miss you too, George," I said, surprisingly strong. I took my chance and kissed his lips, but only briefly before he was pulled away again.

"Come on George," Mrs. Harrison said impatiently. George looked at me, slightly stunned. I waved and he waved back. I sighed and waited until he was outside and gone before I went upstairs.


	22. Back to the Beginning

I sit in my bedroom on my shared bunk bed and sigh loudly. I miss George, and I can't get him out of my head. I share a room with a girl who's called Midnight. She came to this school because she was nearly driven mad by her parents and their ways of manipulation. I say nearly because she's not really crazy, just slightly mad.

She can be really funny sometimes, and she doesn't make sense most of the time, but over all she's not crazy. She notices my sighing and climbs up the wrong end of the bed to look at me.

"What's wrong, Tay?" she asked smiling her silly smile, "Do you miss Georgie already? he just left, Taylor!"

I looked up at her sadly and chewed my lip, "He was my best friend, Mid!" I said flopping back onto my pillows, "We promised not to leave each other!"

She sighed sympathetically, "I know how you feel," she said climbing up onto my bed, "Richie and I are like that too."

Richard Starkey is Midnight's best friend, and he was George's room mate. He had OCD, so he likes to keep things very clean. Midnight has a little crush on him, but he's totally oblivious to it most of the time.

"I know you and Richie are like that!" I said with a groan. I turned over and put my face in my pillow. It still smelled like him. We slept in each others room sometimes when he got scared, and I wondered how I'd get to sleep anymore without him, "I want George back!" I said from my pillow.

Midnight laughed and messed with the trinkets and candy I have on the small wall bookshelf I have hanging at the end of my bed, "Well you can hang out with me and Richie if you like." she said as she stuffed one of my Hershey kisses that George had given me before he left into her mouth.

I sighed and took one too. It tasted good, but the memories of eating them with George came back and I felt like crying. Midnight put her hand on my shoulder and I sighed again before she got off my bed.

Mike Nesmith, my cousin and the reason I was at this school, came in and looked at me. He was a care taker at this place, and he got me a spot here because my parents split and neither of them wanted me, so in a way I suppose I am a troubled teen.

"Taylor," he said nervously, "Uh, The headmaster would like to see you."

I nodded and climbed off my bed to see what the head master wanted. As I walked i thought about every waking second of Mine and George's friendship. It was one of the best I'd ever had. He was so sweet and nice, and perfect, and...UGH! Why wouldn't he leave my mind alone!?

I was pulled out of my daydreams when a sharp, "Enter," came from inside the headmaster's office. I opened the door and stepped inside.

Headmaster Tennant told me to sit down, and I did. I'd never been in here before and I was slightly worried as to why I was here in the first place.

"Miss McKenzie, I assume you're wondering why you're here?" he asked. I nodded and he nodded back, "Well Mr. Nesmith has told me you aren't happy with George going home and I'd like to tell you that he is better, and that you helped him more than any of the teachers or counselors her could."

I took a deep breath and nodded sadly.

"Do you know how you helped him?" he asked making me look up at him. I shook my head, "George had a rare problem caused by insecurity. Do you know that voice in the back of your head that tells you whether you should be doing something?"

"Yes, isn't that your concience?" I asked making a face. Tennant nodded.

"Yes, well George had that, but he'd convinced hiimself when he was very young that those voices were supposed to tell him what to do all the time instead of when he's not sure of things. After a while they didn't stop and he was tortured by them. His insecurity made the voices in his head stronger. But when you arrived, he was somehow more confident and they left him alone. It seemed they were over powered completely when he talked to the Drew girl."

"But he said he heard them after we fought." I said, slightly confused, we only fought after he flirted with Drew.

"If you had an argument it most likely mad ehim unsure of himself again." Tennant said, "You give him the confidence he needs."

"But he's gone home now," I said wondering if he'd be alright suddenly, "How am I supposed to give him confidence if I'm not with him?"

"He seems to have enough confidence on his own now." Tennant said smiling a small smile, "Be happy he's better and that you could help him. Don't be upset because he's not here anymore." I nodded and left his office. Him saying all that made it a bit better, but I still missed George dreadfully. I felt like all my insides were slowly exploding. I was going to die if I didn't see George again. I sighed and went back to my room.

Grimm Fairytales was sitting on Midnight's bed. I should really return that. I picked it up and looked through the pages and stopped on the Frog Prince. I smiled sadly and read it. That was my new favorite fairytale. Only because it reminded me of George.

This was gonna be hard.

Later, I was lying in bed, trying to go to sleep. I felt cold without George to cuddle. I didn't sleep in his bed and he didn't sleep in mine every night, but knowing I didn't even have a choice anymore kept me awake.

I huffed for about the millionth time and Midnight groaned, "Taylor, just go in Richie and George's room and sleep!" she said. I sat up, not realizing I'd been keeping her awake.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mid," I said climbing down with my comforter. I hurried out of the room and went down a floor to George and Ringo's room. I tapped on the door and Ringo opened the door, looking as if he hadn't the slightest idea what to do with a room all to himself.

"You do know George isn't here anymore right?" he asked gesturing to my appearance. I looked at the floor and nodded.

"Don't remind me," I sighed, "Do yo mind if I sleep in here? I'm getting on Midnight's nerves." Ringo gave me a warm smile and stepped back for me. I looked around and took in a deep breath. George's guitar and his pictures were gone. His comforter and pillows were gone too. I sighed and sat down on his bed.

There was a single pillow left and I put my head down on it. It smelled faintly like George and I nearly started crying.

"Um, Taylor," Ringo said gently, "I know it's hard for you, you know George going home and all, and I just wanted to ask...Are you OK?" I looked at him and bit my lip.

"I don't know," I said truthfully, "I miss him a lot. More than I thought I would."

"Well I'm sure he's alright." Ringo said, climbing up onto his bed. He shut off the light and it got dark. I looked up at the wood paneling holding up Ringo's bed and saw a photo that got left behind. I took it down and looked at it the best I could in the dark.

It looked like a picture of me and George. We had our arms around each other and we were smiling happily. I had my head rested on his shoulder and my other arm was wrapped around his front. I remembered when that was taken.

Mike took it after all our classes had ended one after noon. George and I were planning to go to the creek and do our homework on a nice and warm afternoon. I kissed the picture and stuck it back on the wood panel before I turned over and closed my eyes. I hoped to go to sleep soon.


	23. Surprises

I had been sleeping in George's old room sine he left. It had been over six weeks. Ringo didn't mind, and Midnight would rather me sleep in there since most nights I felt so alone I didn't stop talking. Ringo talked to me when that happened and he stayed awake until I was asleep. I kept the picture George left and looked at it a lot. I started to feel strange. He'd been gone for a month and a half and I was still crushed he went home. I felt like I was over obsessing over this.

Tonight was no different. I was snuggled in up in George's bed finally going to sleep after a long day of classes and homework. I was pretty much failing Algebra because there was no George to help me. Mike helped me a little but he was rubbish at math.

When I wasn't thinking about George I was happy. I spent my time with Midnight and Ringo, and John and Paul occasionally. They were always making sure I was alright, which was fine by me. It gave me someone to talk to.

I fell asleep finally. Glad the day was over and hoping tomorrow would be better.

George:

I couldn't believe this was happening to me. What was going on? They'd gone away! They weren't supposed to some back! I was lying in bed in my bedroom, the one I hadn't been in for over two years, trying to go to sleep when I heard those voices again. They kept saying things about Taylor. How I'd left her all alone and how I'd let her down in leaving her. I knew none of that was true, but right now, other than her, I didn't have any friends. None of my old school mates liked me anymore and I felt even more shy and alone as ever.

I was tossing and turning, most likely annoying my brother Peter, who was trying to sleep across the room.

It had been over a month and I thougth maybe I could be a little normal, but I seemed to be wrong. I groaned and clutched my head. They were talking non-stop and my head started to ache with all the noise.

Peter sat up across the room and opened his mouth to say something, most likely to tease me, but he changed his mind when he saw my expression. He instead went out of the room to get mum.

They came back and I found I was breathing rather hard. My mum tried hard to calm me down and to get me to sleep, but nothing could do that. Not when my head was exploding with noise. I spent all night awake and trying not to scream through the pain of the voices and all the racked they made.

They didn't stop until the next evening during dinner.

"George are you alright?" Louise asked,noticing the pained expression on my face as we ate. I looked over at her and nodded slowly as the voices, I'd named them now; The first one and the slight nocer of the two was Roger, and the other, and harsh one, was called Benny, told me how terrible I was for leaving poor Taylor all alone to deal with Alicia and Derek and Drew all on her own.

"Yeah I think..." I said trailing a bit. I took in a sharp breath and My parents looked at each other.

"George, maybe we took you out of St. Matthew's too soon," My father said, looking worried. I looked at them. Could they really be considering sending me back? That would be just brilliant.

"Maybe you should go back for a while more," My mother said. Then Roger and Benny screamed at the top of their voices and I clutched my head with a yelp.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()

The next week was spent making arrangments to go back to St. Matthews. Ididn't really know how to feel about this. I'd finally gotten out of that grotty place, but I get to see Taylor again. This couldn't be so bad, but I was gonna be stuck at that stupid school again.

I tried to think of the brighter side to things like the band I'd left behind and Taylor while we loaded up the car to leave.

Taylor:

I was sound asleep in George's bed. I had no idea what time it was. I didn't care. I think I fell asleep while I was doing my homework. I'd been so exhausted trying to finish my work and not worry about George that I fell asleep. I didn't even notice that anyone came in, you know cause I was asleep.

George:

"Glad to have you back Mr. Harrison," Tennant said shaking my hand. That sentance was a bit cruel sounding to me, but I brushed it off, "You'll still be sharing with Mr. Starkey, YOu remember where that is I assume?"

I nodded and picked up my suit case and book bag before I headed up the stairs to the second floor. I walked down the hall, turned left, and then there was my room. I opened the door, not really expecting Ringo to be in since he and Midnight rarely came to the room unless they were bored, but what I did find made me smile.

Taylor was sound asleep on my bed. Her Frenhc and History books were surrounding her and she was collapsed next to them. I put my suit case, guitar and backpack on the floor before I walked over to the bed. I closed her books and put them on a table. I picked up the blanket that had fallen on the floor and I puled it over her. She stirred and I sat down next to her. I yawned feeling rather tired from traveling and I put my head back against her pillow. She sniffled and scooted over into me. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her. She sighed and nuzzled into my chest as her arms slid around my waist. I fell asleep quite happy to be back for the moment.

Taylor:

I woke up, feeling better now that I've slept a bit, and stretched. I felt an arm around my waist and I frowned a bit. I yawned and rubbed my eyes before looking over and nearly fainting. Was it really him or was I dreaming?

I biy lip, unable to move, in fear he'd disappear if she did anything too suddenly. She slowly moved her arm off him and turned over. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. He can't be back. He's better now. He's home where he should be.

Her thought froze when his arm moved over her and pulled her back, drawing her into his chest. She felt his nose buried in her hair and she closed her eyes tighter. She decided to do something now. She flipped over and found she was facing George. Her nose touched his and her lips were so close to his. His eyes fluttered open and his crooked smile appeared on his face. She could barely breath suddenly and George continued to smile at her.

"G-George?" she asked hesitantly moving her hand up to touch his cheek. He closed his eyes for a second and she felt like crying. He mimicked her position and he put his hand on her face, "Y-You're back?"

He nodded gently causing their lips to brush together. I gasped and George's gaze met mine. we were staring at each other and I couldn't look away from him. No matter how hard I tried or if I even wanted to, I couldn't.

"How Come?" I asked, making our lips brush on purpose. He smirked and moved his thumb over my cheek lightly.

"They came back," he said moving forward so our mouths touched more. My insides felt like they were melting. I was extatic to have him back, let alone be this close to him.

"Roger and Benny?" I asked, surprised with how much we were practically kissing each other everytime we spoke. He nodded and his eyes closed again. This time I moved forward more. We were both now seeing how close we could get to each other without actually touching. I wanted desperately to be kissing right now.

"Did you miss me?" George whispered. I didn't answer. I didn't have to because our lips caught. My hand moved back into his hair as I pulled myself closer. His long fingers carrassed my face and he sighed. My heart was beating a trillion miles an hour and I was positive George felt it against his chest. Our lips moved against each other and George's grip tightened on me. His hand moved down my shoulder to my waist. He managed to pulled me even closesr to him and I tried to move my other arm to wrap around him, but it was stuck under myself.

I moved a bit and George seemed confused by me. He sat up a bit, without parting from me and I freed my arm. Her hand cupped his cheek as George pulled her to sut up the rest of the way. The banket fell from around them and I felt my lungs burning for the suddnely need for oxygen. George finally pulled back and I looked at him with wide eyes as I panted for air.

"I'll take that as a yes then," he said giggling. I bit my lip and pecked his lips again. He smiled and pulled me close to him. He buried his face in the crook of my neck and I sighed.

"It was," I said squeezing his tight. He kissed my cheek and we smiled at each other when Midnight ran in.

"Tay! It's time for din...ner..." she trailed when she saw me and George cuddled together, "George, you're back,"

I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck and he smiled widely at me. My life just got back to being infinitely brighter.


	24. Epilogue

Three years later-

George and I were walking back from class together. It was our last class of the day and we were planning on going up to the roof to chill out for a while. We held hands as we walked. I was quite happy with George. We were eighteen, well he was eighteen. I wasn't eighteen until that summer. George and I had been together for nearly three years and it was getting close to Christmas.

As we walked we talked about the normal things, French and Algebra homework, things like that. As they walked, Midnight and Ringo caught up to them.

"Hi guys," Midnight said cheerily. I grinned at them and George nodded.

"Hi," He said starting to swing our arms back and forth, "What have you two been up to?"

"Nothing really," Ringo shrugged and grabbed Midnight's hand. She grinned happily and they suddenly ran up ahead off to do whatever. George and I went into our dorm building and we walked inside together. I sighed as we walked past headmaster Tennant's office. I haven't been there in three years. Hopefully it'll stay that way.

"Mr. Harrison and Miss McKenzie," Tennant said sternly. George and I looked at each other and we scrunched up our noses before we turned around, "You two have mail." George wiggled his eyebrows at me and took the two letters from Tennant and stuffed them in his back pocket.

"I don't get to look at my own letter, Georgie?" I asked with a slight pout. He looked at me and he wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked to the stairs to go up to the third floor. He stopped at the door to the stairwell and looked at me. He turned to me and he gave me a tender look before he kissed me. My arms slid around his neck and pulled myself up as I kissed him back. I never gave up kisses from him.

"You'll have to catch me to get you'll letter," he muttered against my lips before he pushed the door open and ran up the stairs. I gasped and started after him.

"Not fair!" I yelled after him, "Your legs are longer than mine!" She heard George laughed as he ran up to the third floor. When she made it to the third floor she ran after him down the hall as he threw open the door to the roof and ran up the stairs. I hurried after him and once I was upon the roof he grabbed my wrist and spun me into him. I smiled at him and leaned against him as I caught my breath. He kissed me again and I grinned at him.

"You know what?" he asked with a sigh. I shook my head and I kissed the tip of his nose.

"No," I said biting my lip. He put his forehead against mine and smiled.

"I think I'm in love," he said kissing me again.

"Aw," I said smirking, "with who?" I reached around behind him slowly and took hold of one of the letters as he spoke.

"Aw, well she's called Taylor McKenzie, and she's the most beautiful girl I know." he said, making me blush. He pecked my cheek and I pulled the letter from him pocket and hurried over to the pillows in the corner.

I sighed. I'd grabbed the long letter. This one was George's. He sat down next to me and he handed me the right letter as he lit himself a cigarette . I made a face. I hated when he smoked, and he knew it. I handed him his letter before I leaned back against his shoulder as I opened mine.

I looked at the address and nearly started jumping up and down.

Mr. McKenzie  
14 Arnold Grove, Liverpool, England.

I had no idea my dad moved to Liverpool, but I didn't care. I opened the letter and read it quickly, but very carefully.

Dearest Taylor,  
I am truly sorry for not contacting you sooner, but your mother kept me away from you. Since you are getting out of school soon I'd like for you to come a live with me, that is if you'll have me. I couldn't handle having you so soon after your mother and I split and for that I am dreadfully sorry.  
Here in Liverpool there are some people I'd like for you to meet. They're the neighbors actually. They're rather nice and they have a boy who's your age at St. Matthew's also. Do you know him? He's called George Harrison. Well any road, write back soon and if you want to stay with me you can start off with staying for Christmas.  
All My Love,  
Dad

I grinned and George traded letters with me. His said something very similar to what mine did about coming for Christmas and meeting the neighbor's daughter who goes to the same school. I found it funny that George's parnet's live next to door to my father. I giggled when George's mum wrote that she'd seen a photo of me from my father and she thought I was rather pretty. No one ever said I was pretty other hand George and that used to be shy and quiet. Like he was too scared to tell me.

I handed George his letter back and he finished mine with a laugh.

"So are you going to live with your dad then?" he asked kissing the top of my head. His arm wrapped around my shoulders and I grabbed his hand as it dangled over my shoulder lazily.

"I dunno, what if I don't like this next door neighbor of my dad's?" I teased. George scrunched up his nose.

"I know what you mean. When my mum says a girl's pretty she's not normally what I expect," George said. His picked up the envelopes and started to put the letters back in them. He pretended to see the addresses for the first time.

"Oh, will you look at that?" He said showing me, "Your dad lives next door to my parents. Could it be that you are the pretty girl she's spoken of?" I laughed and sat up to look at him. I took his face between my hands and kissed him.

"I love you too by the way," I said gently, "And I'll go and live with my dad, but only if you come home fro Christmas with me." George smiled and kissed me again and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Alright, but only if you promise to marry me." he said suddenly. My mouth dropped open and he looked at me with a very serious look, "Taylor," he said pulling out a pretty shiny diamond ring and taking my left hand, "will you please marry me? I'd die without you." I couldn't believe this was really happening. We weren't even out of school yet and he was asking me to marry him.

I suddenly kissed him and he fell back against the pillows with a grunt. I pulled back and smiled at him. I started to giggle and I kissed him again and again until he started laughing.

"Taylor, love, you didn't answer," he said holding the ring up to me. I bit my lip and nodded.

"Of course I'll marry you Georgie," I said giggling. He took my hand and slid the ring easily on my finger and he kissed my fingers, "I love you," he grinned stupidly at me and I hugged him tight. He wrapped his arms around me and he rubbed my back.

"I love you too," he said kissing my forehead.

Well I was going to Liverpool to live with my father, and I got to see George everyday still. eventually we'd be married and starting a family of our own and I was so excited.

It seems my life gets infinitely better every day...


End file.
